The Unexpected
by rosa lunae
Summary: COMPLETE! What can you expect when Serena and Darien are hunted and captured by wrathful enemies and Serena is pregnant? Why, The Unexpected of course!
1. Episode 1

The Unexpected: Episode 1  
  
  
  
"It's blue!" Serena screeched, happily! But, then, remembering Darien in his office upstairs, she shushed herself. "It's blue!" she whispered.  
  
They were just getting settled in their new house. In fact, they had just returned from their honeymoon to America. They had gone to New York. It was a great trip.  
  
"In more ways than one!" Serena laughed to herself.  
  
She quietly made her way to the kitchen and put some tea on the stove. She heard the keyboard going steadily. She smiled softly. Even when he wasn't on call, he was still working.  
  
"How am I going to tell him?" She twisted a strand of sunshine hair on her index finger while thinking. A few moments later, she shrugged. "Oh, well. It'll come to me!" She began cooking a simple dinner, silently thanking Lita for her diligent training and dogged patience.  
  
The teakettle went off. It's whistle brought down Artemis and Luna. They alternated monthly between Serena's house and Mina's. The two cats finally wanted to live together, but neither wanted to leave their ward. They had adjusted to the Shields household routine quite well. When the teakettle went off, almost always at precisely five, it was time for supper. The cats always came down when it whistled, because some times, Darien wouldn't be there to keep her company because of his unpredictable hours as a doctor.  
  
Serena smiled. She heard Darien's firm footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly finished supper and set the table before he reached her. Most other humans couldn't do anything that fast and still graceful.  
  
Darien laughed when he got to the table. He'd watched Serena's hurried preparations with a light heart. He greeted her with a kiss. "How'd you manage this wonderful meal in such good time?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
Serena smiled secretively, though she knew he had seen her. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
He backed off, mock scared. He held his hands up. "Ok, I never asked!" They laughed, and sat. They ate with joking chatter and soft whispers and the occasional comfortable silence.  
  
Suddenly, Serena held up her hand for silence. The cats and Darien weren't quite used to her new dominant air. It took a few seconds for them to quiet.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. Darien wasn't sure if she was listening or just trying to sense something. Finally, she opened them. "Something isn't right."  
  
Just as soon as she had voiced this, her communicator went off. She reluctantly pulled it up to her face. "Yes, Amara?"  
  
"Princess, I hate to interrupt, but pressing business urges me. We got a youma at 3rd and Main. Michelle and I are on our way and she's calling the others right now."  
  
"Be right there, Amara. Thanks." Serena lowered her wrist. "Let's go, then!" It wasn't excitement in her voice, it was eagerness to defeat the foe and restore the peace that hadn't been broken for almost a year. As she and Darien were about to run out the door, she seemed to think of something. "You guys go on ahead, I gotta run get my brooch."  
  
Darien and the cats nodded, and started to run out.  
  
Luna! You stay!  
  
Luna stopped, and allowed the guys ahead. When they were gone, Serena ran up to get her brooch. Luna followed, puzzled. After retrieving it, Serena paused.  
  
"Tell me, Serena, quick! The others are fighting by now!" Luna urged with a small smile.  
  
Serena tried her best to look serious. "Luna... Tell me. What kind of effect do the Senshi powers have on a... pregnant woman?"  
  
Luna looked confused. "Why? Is one of the girls pregnant?"  
  
Serena fought to keep a straight face. This answer wasn't too surprising since all of the Inners were married. Amy to Greg, Raye to Chad, Lita to Ken, and Mina to Andrew, who hadn't been able to keep up his long distance relationship to Rita. And not only this, all four guys knew their wives were Sailor Scouts. The Outers shared a large apartment, but were still a family in their own way.  
  
"Yes," Serena answered, "And I'm worried about her baby."  
  
Luna smiled. "Which one, quick! I have to know!"  
  
Serena scolded her. "Luna, my question!"  
  
Luna pouted, but answered obediently. "Any pregnant Senshi is better off being a Senshi because the powers, especially when fighting. Although it's slightly exhausting for the mother, the powers will not allow any harm to come to the baby. In fact, it's almost better to be transformed than not to be because the power not only completely protects the baby, it takes away some of the annoying symptoms of pregnancy. No matter what happens to a Senshi, the baby is totally safe. And not only this, the disguise magic on the power makes it appear that the Senshi isn't pregnant, but flat like normal. The only drawback is that the mother will be slightly exhausted after powering down.  
  
"Does this satisfy you? Now tell me who it is so I can kill them for not telling me!" Luna threatened, momentarily forgetting the fight.  
  
Serena grinned and grabbed her brooch. She began to run down the stairs and out the door. "Why, Luna! It's me!" she cried before transforming.  
  
Luna gasped for joy and shock and raced after Serena. "When I get my hands on you--!" she cried before being cut off.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make up!"  
  
The winged Senshi continued running toward 3rd and Main. "But Luna, you have no hands!"  
  
Luna hissed, mostly out of glee.  
  
When they reached the battle, it seemed the Senshi were in need of her help, but had the situation under control. Testing the youma, Sailor Moon threw several tiaras at it. It dodged easily but did not attack. She shrugged, pulled out her scepter and destroyed it.  
  
Sailor Mars approached menacingly. Sailor Moon couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I won't even ask why you were late because that would just ruin my whole day because it's been a nice quiet day at the shrine, and I don't want to jinx it. But next time, do try to be punctual."  
  
Sailor Moon bowed. "Of course, great Princess of Mars!"  
  
Mars sniffed. "And don't you ever forget it!"  
  
Uranus stepped forward. "Well if you won't ask, I will. Sailor Moon?"  
  
Sailor Moon tried to keep a straight face. "Darned brooch, couldn't find the dang thing. I swear it has legs."  
  
Tuxedo Mask laughed, for she was obviously lying and wasn't very good at it. He wondered what she was hiding.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what are you up to?" Venus demanded, backed by eight curious Senshi.  
  
"What? Me? Up to something? Why, you know me not, dear Senshi, what secret could I keep from you?"  
  
They rolled their eyes. "Fine, keep your secrets!" Jupiter challenged.  
  
"We'll find out for sure. We have our ways," Neptune stated secretively.  
  
"Ok! You do that."  
  
They laughed, frustrated but happy. After detransforming in a grove of trees, they all headed to the arcade for a late night shake. Serena and Darien hung back. "Was it me, or was that too easy?" Serena asked suddenly. Darien didn't notice how hard she was breathing or how heavily she leaned on him.  
  
Darien nodded, silently agreeing. "It was almost like the youma didn't want to attack us. Or at least you. It tried a few things on us before you came. Strange for a new enemy."  
  
"Hmmm." Serena pondered. Not for long though. "Oh well! Let's go."  
  
**Later that night**  
  
On the balcony of their home, Serena and Darien snuggled close together on the swing. Looking over the city, Darien pulled Serena close. She sighed contently in his warmth.  
  
"Buns."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Tell me what's up. I can't wait anymore."  
  
Serena smiled. She had made some... adjustments to their bedroom while Darien had showered. She grinned.  
  
"I'll tell you everything in the bedroom."  
  
He looked puzzled, but smiled nonetheless. Hand in hand, they walked inside. Serena made him close his eyes, which he did faithfully, as she readied a few items. When he opened them, he gasped. A crib, assembled a little sloppily, sat beside their bed. A mobile hang over it. The crib was filled with blankets, toys, pillows, and baby clothes. There was also a baby changing station, a rocking chair, and a cradle.  
  
"Wha...?" Darien gaped. Then he seemed to snap. He grabbed her and whirled her around. Then he gasped and sat her down purposefully on the bed. "Omigosh! We're going to have a baby! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? How do you feel? Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? What about the battle? Why were you fighting? You are not leaving this bed for the next nine months!"  
  
Serena laughed hysterically. Then she thought for a moment. "Yes, we are, isn't it great? I'm fine, of course not, I feel great, yes, no, what about it, because you needed me, and I don't think you can do that!"  
  
Darien took all that in, then flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Then he promptly asked if she was ok. She laughed.  
  
"Darien, I'm pregnant but I'm not going to break." She wondered why he was acting so weird since he was a doctor and should know enough about pregnancy. That caused her to laugh again to herself.  
  
He blushed. "What about the fight? Is it bad for you to fight?"  
  
Serena explained patiently what Luna had told her. He looked relieved. "Well, that's good news."  
  
They curled up into bed. "May I feel?" Darien asked.  
  
She giggled. "There's nothing to feel, silly! But sure, why not?"  
  
She curled into his arms, and he let one hand rest on her stomach, and in this position, they slept. 


	2. Episode 2

**I do not own any kind of part of Sailor Moon**  
  
The Unexpected: Episode 2  
  
-----------  
  
"AttenTION!"  
  
The scouts whirled around, startled. Their eyes met the sight of Amara standing straight with a cardboard wrapping paper roll in the position of a gun, pointing up.  
  
"All right, troops. About FACE!"  
  
They stared for a moment. Amara slid down her sunglasses, and looked annoyed. "Play along already. Sheesh."  
  
Mina laughed. She snapped to attention, saluting.  
  
"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!"  
  
Amara smiled appreciatively. She waited expectantly. The other Senshi reluctantly followed suit and stood next to Mina.  
  
"For a long month, our wards have been acting strangely. Though try as we might, we cannot figure it out. And our feline advisors withhold information from us."  
  
(AN: Luna cackles insanely, doing that hilarious manga psycho cat look. ^.^)  
  
"Well, I for one, want to know what's going on." She pouted. "No one leaves Amara out of the loop!" She became "serious" again.  
  
"It is zero hour, troops. We have a prince and a princess who have been acting weird for a whole month now and I want to know what's up. So I have arranged a mission for the Inner members of the Squad because some of us must stay behind to keep a look out."  
  
This got the Inners' attention.  
  
"Now, after careful observation, it has been concluded that the couple in question are heading down to their beach house today. We don't know why, but you are going to follow them and figure out what's up." ----------------  
  
Serena and Darien walked hand-in-hand through the aisles of the baby store. Most of the time they stayed silent, smiles never leaving their lips.  
  
Finally, Darien spoke. "You know, we should go ahead buy some of this stuff since we have to equip the beach house and the house back home! How's that sound?"  
  
Serena squealed, reminding Darien of the way she used to be. Those days were long gone, and every day she became more like Princess Serenity. "Oh, let's!" Serena cried, happily. (AN: He's a doctor, remember! They have loads of money!)  
  
They snagged a buggy and began perusing the aisles. Little did they know they were being followed and watched by foes they knew well.  
  
--------------  
  
Amy stood firm. The other Inners, save Raye, were pleading at her ankles.  
  
"Come on, Amy! If we teleport, we'll get there faster! You want to know the secret, too, don't you?!" Mina begged.  
  
(AN: Tut, tut, Senshi, ya'll are slow.)  
  
Amy huffed. "Of course, but using our powers for silly reasons such as this isn't ethical!" she declared in her high, lilting voice. "Only if they were in danger would I agree to do this, and we have no reason to suspect trouble!"  
  
Lita stood, getting annoyed at her friend. "No reason to suspect danger? What would you call that youma from last night?"  
  
Amy remained silent, refusing to yield.  
  
Finally, Raye, watching aloofly from off to the side, decided to add her thoughts. "Lita does have a point, Amy. It is strange that the youma didn't even try to attack Sailor Moon last night. When this has happened in the past, it usually means that she is what they are after. This would have been proven, I assume, had Eternal Sailor Moon not destroyed it swiftly." Giving her comrades a look, she continued. "We are guardians of Princess Serenity. And no matter what she may be hiding, I say we teleport so that we can find her and protect them both. An omen hangs in the air; it is not a benevolent one."  
  
Mina and Lita stood, gazing at Raye. Raye was right. It was strange and ominous. Their thoughts turned towards their duties and not their curiosity.  
  
Amy spoke. "It seems Raye has a point. It seems danger will befall our princess soon, and it is logical for us, her guardians, to go and protect her. I yield, and will begin searching for their energies so we can teleport." Amy left.  
  
The solemn air immediately left the room. Mina grinned. "How'd you think of all that so fast, Raye?"  
  
Raye tried her best, but a smile cracked. "I've known Amy a little longer than you guys. Her sense of responsibility and conscience is strong and difficult to waver. But, as I'm sure you can tell, she's dying to find out what their hiding as well! Or else she wouldn't have relented so easily. I'm going crazy with curiosity, and I tried to think of something that would push her buttons."  
  
Lita laughed. "I could tell she wanted to know! Way to go, Raye! So let's go!"  
  
Raye's eyes remained slightly serious. "I wasn't lying, though. Everything I said was true, and I really am worried about Serena."  
  
Lita and Mina nodded. "We know."  
  
Mina smiled. "But let's try to keep it light around her until we know for sure!"  
  
The other Senshi nodded, and the Princess of Beauty left in pursuit of Amy.  
  
Lita let out a low growl. "Don't worry, Raye, we won't let anything happen to Serena. I swear it." She ran after Mina.  
  
Raye stood by herself, pondering. "Serena, my friend, I sense your news is light and happy, but I fear solemnity has placed a heavy cloud over you yet again. I'm sorry."  
  
After this uttering, the Princess of Fire left Raye's eyes, and she grinned mischievously and followed after her companions.  
  
Amy smiled somberly after listening to her friends' conversation. Yes, it was true she strongly desired to know Serena's secret, but all of Raye's ponderings touched her mind as well. Like Mina suggested to the others, she, along with Lita and Raye, decided to keep it light for as long as possible.  
  
When they were all together, the four communicated silently, understanding each other. Smiles crossed their faces one by one. Then, ringing out loudly came:  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!"  
  
Then, with flashes of blue, red, orange, and green, they were gone.  
  
------------  
  
Back at the beach house, Serena and Darien hurriedly, and sloppily, arranged a nursery in a spare room and supplied their own room with a crib and other things, as well.  
  
Then, with a sparkle in her eyes, Serena snagged a bathing suit out of her bag. "I won't look good in one of these for two much longer!"  
  
Darien sniffed. "You look good in everything, no matter what," He complimented her with a soft smile.  
  
Serena blushed, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Warm and protected, she sighed into his embrace. He chuckled out of bliss, and lifted her chin to borrow a kiss. She looked up and happiness smiled in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Endymion." The name augmented the gentle passion in her voice.  
  
"And I, you, Serenity." Here, Serena responded with her own soft kisses. When they finally pulled from each other, Serena produced a picnic basket. Darien didn't bother wondering where it came from. When married to an all- powerful princess, one gets used to such things.  
  
Hand in hand, they proceeded to the coast, and after a lighthearted and teasingly romantic swim, returned to their umbrella, though the sun was retiring, for a picnic dinner. And picnics provided by an invincible Moon Princess are never interrupted or disturbed in any way.  
  
Darien noticed with a grin that Serena did eat more than usual, since her old eating habits had long since exited. It was one of the few signs of pregnancy he'd seen in her. 'A blessing from the senshi powers,' he thought, impishly.  
  
As they munched, they chatted. They discussed if this was indeed Rini or perhaps an older sibling of hers. Rini was of course forbidden to mention some things during her stay, so it wasn't impossible. After they ate, they curled into the sand together since beachgoers were leaving as it had gotten dark a good hour and a half ago.  
  
Whispering tender loves to each other, they sang along with the ocean's song.  
  
--------  
  
"AMIIEEE!!!!!" Raye screamed, thrashing around in the water. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
Amy easily treaded water, practically effortlessly, and watched amused as Raye, element fire, thrash crazily around in the water.  
  
"I'M DROWNING!"  
  
Ignoring her, Amy explained to Lita, who expertly floated, and Mina, who dog-paddled, "Calculations said they were on the beach so I set our teleport for the ocean so we wouldn't be seen."  
  
"Cool!" Mina said, flashing a quick thumbs up, before returning her hand to dog paddling. Lita nodded agreement.  
  
"STILL DROWNING HERE!"  
  
Amy observed the wildly thrashing Princess of Fire. "How suitable. Raye's element is fire, and therefore, she is easily alarmed by water." Similar to my small fear of fire, she added to herself.  
  
"I AM GOING TO DIE!"  
  
With a giggle and a curious audience, Amy pointed a delicate finger at Raye. A bubble formed around her, leaving only her head outside of it. Raye continued to thrash for several minutes before she realized she was floating. She sulked, and allowed herself to be guided to shore by Amy and pretended not to hear the loud cackles of Mina and Lita.  
  
Finally, after swimming a good distance, Lita spotted them. "Aw, look, they're napping in the sand. How CUTE!"  
  
Excitedly, Mina declared, "Let's go after them, quick, and figure this out!" They swam for a ways, and then, when close to shore, Mina got that freaky anime mischievous look, and pointed a slender finger and long, sharp fingernail at Raye.  
  
"MINA, IF YOU DARE-!" Raye began.  
  
POP!  
  
"AMIEEE! LITAAAA! HELP. I'M DROWNING!"  
  
This went on for about a minute. Then, Raye dared to open her eyes while thrashing, and found Mina, Amy, and Lita standing over her as she flailed around in the tide pool. She stood, quickly, a fiery blush gracing her cheeks.  
  
"Not one word," she ordered and led the giggling senshi towards the Prince and Princess, unaware of the eyes watching them all.  
  
----------  
  
Sorry, not too much action in this Episode. No worries, there will be lots in the next! Sorry about the delay, this chapter was trouble. Thanks for reading and please review! Luv ya!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
PS: Don't worry, be happy! 


	3. Episode 3

Episode Three: The Unexpected  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Raye was still incredibly embarrassed and embarrassment meant anger when it came to Raye. So she stomped up the shore, steam coming from her ears and a blush flaring up in her cheek.  
  
Serena and Darien were waiting for them. Raye immediately noticed furiously that Serena was doing her best to keep a straight face. This embarrassed and angered Raye more. She glared down at the couple, curled together.  
  
"All right!" she roared. "I have you cornered! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"  
  
Serena burst out giggling, along with the other Senshi, who hovered behind Raye. Darien even couldn't stop a hearty laugh. Raye ignored all of them.  
  
"Now that I have you right where I want you, you will tell me what's going on before I fry you both!"  
  
Just as Serena began to speak, an arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in Serena's skirt, conveniently missing the flesh of her leg.  
  
"Later, Raye," Serena hissed, all giggle out of her. In one fluid motion she ripped the arrow from her skirt, stood, and transformed.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" And in a flash of stardust, the winged Senshi of Love stood before them, Tuxedo Mask at her side.  
  
Sailor Moon scanned the sky for the archer. The moon's glow helped, but she couldn't find him. The transformed Senshi joined her.  
  
"Did anyone see where he went?" Tuxedo Mask wondered, enraged at the close call.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon heard a sound above their heads. "Jump!" she cried, grabbing Tuxedo Mask and diving as far away as she could to the ground. Without thinking, the Senshi did the same. When Tuxedo Mask turned, he watched the net fall harmlessly to the ground.  
  
"Show yourself, coward!" Sailor Mars called threateningly. "I'll show you how to use a bow and arrow!"  
  
The sound of surf was the only noise.  
  
Suddenly, "HEY!" came from Tuxedo Mask. He fell to the ground as an arrow with rope trailing from it encircled his torso, and tightened lightning fast!  
  
"Prince!"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Mercury saw Sailor Moon. Surprisingly, the young woman kept her calm, and ran through the darkness to the source of the rope. She soon disappeared.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The razor sharp leaves of the Wreath of Thunder easily severed the rope. Tuxedo Mask, more embarrassed than hurt, stood quickly and brushed the sand from his tux. He quickly found Sailor Moon absent.  
  
"She went after him," Mercury admonished.  
  
Just as she finished speaking, two shadows erupted from the water.  
  
"Venus!" Sailor Moon cried, in close pursuit of the culprit.  
  
"Got it!" Venus told her with a wink. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
  
She missed.  
  
"You missed?!" Mars raged. "For crying out loud!"  
  
Venus pouted. "Gimme a break."  
  
Sailor Moon continued to chase the archer from the air. Sparkling, silver fog-like energy occasionally burst from her staff. Suddenly, the youma turned, and began opening fire on Sailor Moon. She had a hunch, and stopped moving.  
  
"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask cried.  
  
Every single arrow whizzed past her. Some even pierced her skirt, but the archer did not harm her.  
  
"What?" Jupiter wondered, stumped.  
  
"Get him, Venus!" Mercury cried, exasperated. "He's preparing to escape!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Not this time or I'll never hear the end of it from Raye! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
This time, Venus was able to catch the archer in her chain. She yanked him from the air and he fell hard to the ground.  
  
"Hah, Mars!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
Sailor Moon landed, and knelt beside the archer, a disgusting creature. She placed her staff right under his chin. She gazed into his eyes and found nothing but evil.  
  
"Who sent you?!" she demanded. She received only a garbled laugh. "WHO?!"  
  
The youma cackled. "They are coming for you and your pathetic prince, Serenity! HAH HAH HAH!"  
  
Annoyed, Sailor Moon easily destroyed the monster. She kicked at its dust with distaste. "Pathetic prince, yeah right!" she said playfully, snagging Tuxedo Mask's arm and lightening the mood. He smiled down at her.  
  
Annoyed at the lack of information they received, the senshi practically stomped after the couple to their beach house. They detransformed in an alley. When they reached the beach house, Serena hurried in and shut a few doors. Raye watched suspiciously.  
  
"Don't go in there; it's way messy." Serena ordered.  
  
Raye motioned to the others. They surrounded the couple, forcing them onto a couch. Raye took control.  
  
"All right, Serena. Darien. You are not leaving this couch until you tell us what in the world is going on!" she screamed.  
  
Darien laughed as Serena burst into giggles.  
  
"NOW!" The Princess of Anger roared.  
  
Serena tried to calm herself long enough to breathe. Finally, she regained composure. "Ok. But to show you, I must be allowed off the couch."  
  
Raye stepped aside with a growl, ignoring Darien's laughing. Serena told them to stay put so she could make sure everything was ready. Finally, she motioned them into their bedroom, light carefully off. Darien followed. Serena motioned for him to cover his ears. Grinning, he complied. She covered her own, then said, "Now promise you will not scream!"  
  
Agitated, the four girls agreed. "I'm about a month along," Serena said flipping on the light, revealing a bedroom filled with baby paraphernalia. All four girls, after staring for a moment, broke their promise.  
  
*********  
  
Sorry! This one was really short, but I'm working on Episode 4 right now! Keep reading!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	4. Episode 4

Hey all, I'm sorry this one is taking so long! I have a major writer's block complex but I decided that the best way to get rid of it is to write! And write write write! So I wrote "Shadows" and I'm now inspired to go ahead and add to my other two SM series. So, please read "Shadows" as it has helped me very much with "The Unexpected" and "In Happy Hiding!" Thank you! BTW-this is your anniversary present (refer to bio if confused) however the fact that it is over a month late! Gomen nasai! Aishiteru, minna!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
Episode 4  
  
--------------------------  
  
Amara positioned herself at the door of her house, arms crossed menacingly. She had received word from Lita the night before that they had discovered the secret of the Prince and Princess, but they were sworn to secrecy.  
  
"Come on, Amara!" Lita protested, annoyed at the harassment. "They both commanded me as the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the Crystal Millennium not to tell you. Now if it was you, wouldn't you say that I don't really have a choice in the matter?! I mean, they are kind of the Prince and Princess, and I am kind of supposed to listen to them. So, I'm sorry, but they want to inform you and the others, themselves. Later!"  
  
Amara had been unhappy, but she knew Lita was right; it was a promise not to be broken. Plus, Lita had gotten Amy to get on the communicator and tell the Soldier of the Wind that the problem was nothing dangerous.  
  
But still, Michelle had shown her in the mirror that the two of them were heading this way after returning from the beach house. So, this is where she decided to wait. She sensed them turning the corner. Something was different about the Princess's energy. It was stronger, brighter. And the Prince's aura just glowed with happiness. Obviously, this wasn't something dangerous. Yet, the two were planning some mischief, and being out of the loop made the Senshi of Uranus very unhappy.  
  
The couple approached the door; Amara did her very best to glare, but the couple was just too happy. Darien escorted a gliding Serena to the door. He bowed; she curtsied. "May we enter?" Serena asked, grinning.  
  
Amara grumbled and stepped aside. Darien opened the door for his wife, and held it open for Amara. She grumbled some more and followed the Princess in. Darien choked back a chuckle.  
  
Serena found the room populated. Hotaru had placed herself in the recliner, cross-stitching quietly, though she looked up curiously, locking eyes with her Princess. Trista and Michelle shared the sofa, each with a pair of eyes boring into the future Queen and King as he joined her by her side. Trista's eyes danced knowingly. The couple smiled a thanks for keeping their secret.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Amara glared and motioned for them to get on with it. Serena giggled, and squeezed Darien's hand. She thought for a moment, then decided on a means of revealing her news. She looked around at the composed, mature Outer Senshi, and then, spoke, as if addressing a small child.  
  
"Well, girls, when a husband and his wife really love each other, they take a nap together and then a baby-." She didn't get to finish due to the screams that pierced the air in the room.  
  
***1 Hour Later***  
  
"No, no morning sickness. A perk of the Senshi powers, thank goodness! And yes, fighting is fine." Serena went on to explain what Luna had told her. "Seems like the baby might be better off if I was fighting all the time!" She said, laughing.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Amara broke in when Michelle was done with her interrogating, "I heard you say something about a power drain?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes at her overprotective friend. "Hai, hai, but it's just a little thing!" She said, exasperated. "After a fight, when I power down, I just feel a little weak, that's all. Sheesh, I don't even think anyone's noticed yet!"  
  
Darien was shocked. He sure hadn't noticed. "But I'm glad you finally decided to tell us this, Buns!" He said, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, stop with the staring and the guilt trips, Muffin! YOU didn't even notice and everyone knows how you're always watching me!" Serena seemed to sense a deeper meaning in her remark and blushed slightly. Darien only smiled.  
  
"I can hardly keep my eyes off of you," he whispered, pulling her close.  
  
Amara was about to break it up when Trista spoke. "Oh, leave them alone. They're married!"  
  
Everyone chuckled, but it was fleeting. A beeping filled the room from the six communicators present. Serena raised her wrist to her mouth, and pressed the button.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
Mina's voice floated over the speaker. "We got trouble here, Princess."  
  
"Don't call me Princess, Mina."  
  
Mina continued quickly, though a smile lurked in her voice. "This youma is in a shopping center, where I was conveniently scoping out the scene for trouble-"  
  
"For sales!" Hotaru whispered. They laughed.  
  
"Hey! I heard that! Anyway, sheesh, if I can finish my report! It's draining civilians, but this one can talk, unlike the previous youma."  
  
"Well, what's it saying?" Michelle wondered.  
  
"Seems the thing only knows two words: Find Serenity!" As if for proof, the sound of its rumbling voice growling the two words and a muffled "Supreme Thunder!" could be heard over the intercom.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Swell. Well, I'll help him 'find Serenity,' " She said, imitating the grumbling voice. "We'll be there in two minutes."  
  
"Two?" Trista wondered.  
  
Before another thought could be completed, Eternal Sailor Moon was there, and she cried  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" without waiting for the others to power up. Nevertheless, all six of them were transported.  
  
When they got there, Tuxedo Mask sent Sailor Moon an annoyed glance. She just smiled, making him smile despite himself. But before any other silent communication could happen, the youma swooped down on Sailor Moon, dodging the sign for a store. Sailor Moon ducked quickly, and rolled away then back to her feet and blasted him in one fluid motion.  
  
Mars quickly sent a "Mars Flame SNIPER!" at the monster, but he simply dodged it, not taking his eyes off of Sailor Moon. She somersaulted away from another attempt to grab her. He manages to get an energy blast at her, grunting, "Serenity." and flinging energy at her. Sailor Moon, her back to him, stumbled when the energy pierced her ankle. Tuxedo Mask was conveniently there to catch her as she faltered. He thrust her behind his back, shielding her against attacks that did not come due to the "Silent Wall" that protected them.  
  
"Well," Tuxedo Mask said grimly, breathing hard, "we know who they're after!"  
  
Uranus growled fiercely at this admonition and leapt in front of the pair, screaming, "Space Sword BLASTER!" The attack weakened the monster, as Mercury whisked Sailor Moon away into a previously emptied store and turned the lights off.  
  
"I still have to finish him off, Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon whispered urgently, listening to the sounds of fighting outside the door.  
  
"Hai, I know. I want to look at your ankle." She examined it quickly with her visor. "Only a minor bruise. It will be black and blue for a day, but that should be all."  
  
Sailor Moon was paying no attention. Her eyes had turned cold and dark. Mercury took a step back, startled. "Princess?"  
  
Sailor Moon flexed her wings agitatedly. "Listen!" she commanded.  
  
The youma's grating voice could be heard beneath a yelled, "Submarine Reflection!" His characteristic phrase had changed. "Serenity-inaccessible. Get Endymion."  
  
This was all that Sailor Moon needed. She flew out the door to see the youma bearing down on her prince. Furious, she raised her scepter and blasted it with a passion. It dissolved away.  
  
Before the Senshi could relax, a voice was heard. It was a male voice, clearly disguised. It came from nowhere, but was all around them. "It's just a matter of time, Serenity, you will be mine."  
  
"I doubt that!" Sailor Moon yelled back impulsively. The Senshi stared at her; Tuxedo Mask hid a laugh. She threw her hips out and put her hands on them, glaring them down playfully. "What?! Sometimes the mysterious voices answer back!"  
  
They laughed together, then teleported away.  
  
*************  
  
That evening, Darien treated his wife to a romantic picnic in the moonlight. They stretched out on a blanket, the food already eaten, basking in the beauty of night. A falling star shot across the sky, like a stray tear.  
  
"Look! Did you see that?" Serena whispered, squeezing Darien's hand.  
  
Darien smiled peacefully. "Hai."  
  
"Beautiful, ne?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
Serena blushed, and hurried the conversation on. "Did you make a wish?"  
  
"Hai, you?"  
  
She blushed even more, remembering what her wish had been. "Ano...hai."  
  
Darien only smiled, and pulled her close. He brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering quietly, "I'd say it was bad luck to tell you my wish, but I think we wished for the same thing."  
  
Serena looked up at him, drinking in every soft little nothing written in his sapphire eyes. He gazed back into them, finding nothing but love in his wife's deep sky orbs. Then again, Serena's eyes always held love. It was the moments when they held love for him that he treasured.  
  
"Serenity..." he breathed, brushing a finger down her cheek.  
  
He held the moon princess with his eyes before kissing her deeply on the mouth. When he pulled away, a pretty blush graced her cheeks.  
  
"Endymion..." she whispered back. Suddenly, Darien noticed her eyes widen as she stared behind him.  
  
"Get down!" she cried, tackling her prince to the ground. Quick as lightning, he responded, carrying their momentum in a roll, then leaping to his feet to shield her while transforming all in one fluid motion.  
  
"Moon Eternal! Make up!" signaled the arrival of Sailor Moon. But when the bright lights of her transformation dimmed, the youma was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Show your face, coward!" Tuxedo Mask bellowed, furious at the interruption. In his anger, his senses were slowed. However, Sailor Moon heard the soft swish of rope floating through the air, and instinct whirled her around to face her love. Quick as lightning, she turned her shoulder to Tuxedo Mask, and body slammed him out of the way of the net flying through the air. Tuxedo Mask flew through the air landing roughly on the ground and slid. He whirled around immediately and caught sight of his beloved entangled in a net held by a hideous youma. It pulled on one of the ropes, and the net cut off Sailor Moon's air supply. Then, leaving her this way, the youma dropped the net, and flew at Tuxedo Mask, screeching, "Retrieve Endymion!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks marked the arrival of the Outer Senshi. The attacks stopped the youma in its place as Tuxedo Mask rolled to safety, his eyes flying to his princess. Her face was blue as she struggled violently against the ropes that entangled her.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
A fiery arrow and razor sharp leaves cut the ropes around, Sailor Moon. She crumbled out of the net, heaving and coughing. Tuxedo Mask hurried to her side, throwing roses as he went.  
  
The youma recovered from a simultaneous tsunami and earthquake and rushed at them, screeching, "Endymion!"  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
  
The chilling fog hid the couple as Mina snagged the youma with her chain. For a moment all was silent except for the gulping breaths of Sailor Moon. When the fog cleared, the youma looked up to see Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask at her side, holding her scepter high above her head. That was the last thing it saw before she blasted it to oblivion.  
  
Only Pluto seemed to notice that Sailor Moon had used the wrong arm in her attack.  
  
"Amy."  
  
The Sailor of Wisdom looked up at her role model, eyebrows raised inquiringly.  
  
"The princess."  
  
Amy's fingers danced over her keyboard as she scanned Sailor Moon, rubbing her throat, carefully. Then, alarmed, she put it away and rushed to Serena's side.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" she cried, moving the spherical sleeves of her fuku out of the way. Sailor Moon's arm was swelling badly and already bright red. Amy knew that by tomorrow it'd be black and blue. "You put ice on that as soon as you get home!" she ordered.  
  
Before anyone could respond, a voice, female and disguised, rumbled through the air. "Soon, Endymion, you will be mine!"  
  
Sailor Moon shook the fist on her good arm at the air, and like earlier, yelled back, "I doubt that!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and powered down in the darkness. The Senshi slowly trickled away, leaving Darien and Serena alone in the moonlight again. Darien guiltily eyed her arm, but instead of whapping him for thinking such a thing, he noticed Serena was deep in thought. Her eyebrows were knit together above her eyes, clenched closed with concentration, a thoughtful finger resting at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She jerked out of her thoughts, startled, then whapped him over the head. "Don't think that way, Darien!" she commanded, smiling.  
  
Darien grinned, and forgot the brooding expressing that had earlier clouded her face. "Are you okay?" he asked her for the sixth time.  
  
"Fine!" she cried, exasperated. "And no worries about the baby, it's just dandy while I'm morphed.  
  
He grinned again, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Again, he forgot about her power drain, despite her heaving leaning on his arm and quietly labored breathing.  
  
*******  
  
Coming soon in Episode Five: Serena's four months along and finally decides to tell the rest of the world! Also, the royal couple are attacked in their sleep and Serena's injured and continues to fret quietly to herself. Find out in Episode Five!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	5. Episode 5

WHOO HOO! My other two epics are DONE! Now I can focus on this piece right here and make my lovely readers happy!!!! By the way, PLEASE! When you are done reading this, go read my short little one-shots! (Shadows; Ah, Romance; and Burning) I'm very proud of my little one-shots and Burning doesn't have many reviews yet! sniff Their good, too! sniff, sniff. And please visit my bio for the status of my stories and any ideas I have. You can comment on them in a review! . Anyway, here is Episode Five! Enjoy!  
  
The Unexpected: Episode 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was nice to have an overprotective husband as your employer, Serena mused, wandering around a maternity store. She fingered a pink maternity blouse, then moved on to the next rack. Serena acted as Darien's secretary at his pediatric practice but he had made her go on maternity leave. Serena giggled. It was nice to have nothing to do and no stress piled on her shoulders.  
  
Serena was in her fourth month now. These last three months had gone quietly; not a single attack appeared. This made Serena very nervous and the only way Serena Shields could effectively calm her nerves was to shop. And shop she did.  
  
She wasn't really showing yet. Well, actually she and Darien could tell she was gaining a few pounds and that her belly protruded just slightly, in their more...private moments. However, when she got dressed, you couldn't tell.  
  
Serena was determined to enjoy these next three months. They were supposedly the best three of pregnancy. Actually, all nine were great for Serena since she was spare the morning sickness of the first trimester. However, this seemed to be the only symptom she was exempt from. She still felt lightheaded and dizzy occasionally- one reason why Darien told her to quit work-but this was rare. And Serena had been spared the sudden mood swings so far, for which her husband was VERY thankful. All in all, Serena was enjoying herself immensely.  
  
She finished browsing the clearance rack and returned the pink shirt she'd liked so much and selected it. The cashier herself was pregnant and showing nicely. She gave Serena a wink. "This is my fifth child, ma'am! I have some experience and it looks to me that you may need this in a few weeks!"  
  
Serena laughed. "I get that feeling too! Just being prepared!" She purchased the shirt, then headed back to her car. After a stop at the grocery store she headed to the Hino temple. Raye met her halfway, running down the steps in her robe, a grin all over her face.  
  
"Serena! How are you?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Just wonderful! I-" She paused, closing her eyes for a second. Raye watched worriedly, before noticing the placid smile on Serena's glowing face. "Quick!" she grabbed Raye's hand. "Feel!"  
  
She put Raye's hand on her belly. Raye concentrated, but felt nothing. "No fair!" She complained. "I can't feel a thing."  
  
Serena laughed. "That's ok. No one else has either, besides me. Darien was so annoyed. The first time I felt the baby, I yelled for him and he stood there for 10 minutes, talking to my stomach, begging for the baby to move again and asking it what did it have against him already. I told him it was moving plenty and he just went and pouted in his office."  
  
Raye laughed. "Well, what's up?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Are you ready for the party tonight?"  
  
Raye gasped and slapped her forehead. "Shimatta! That IS tonight!"  
  
Serena laughed again. "Yes, and you and Chad better be there! Just married or not, you better be there!"  
  
Raye and Chad had been married soon after Serena and Darien had returned from their honeymoon. The other Senshi were engaged. Amy was engaged to Greg, who teased her often about visions he had of their wedding; Mina was engaged to Andrew, who had turned to her after a harsh break-up from Rita. Mina was there for him the whole time and slowly their relationship blossomed from friendship into love. And of course, Lita, who had been in denial of the depth of her relationship with Ken, finally gave in to the love she longed for and allowed Ken to sweep her off her feet. The weddings were arranged for the coming summer, all in the same month. First Amy and Greg, then Ken and Lita, and Mina and Andrew would be the last to marry. These men each had their own skills to offer to the Senshi effort and knew all their wives' secrets. Plus, Darien finally had some guys to hang out with!  
  
"Oh, Serena, you know none of us would ever miss it. Plus the look on your parents' faces will be classic. I can't believe you waited four months to tell them!" Raye exclaimed, wagging her finger at her friend. Then, with sudden though, she sobered. "Are you going to tell them your identity tonight?"  
  
Serena sobered instantly at the question. She sighed. "No. Now is not the time. They'd just be in more danger with this new enemy about and they'd try to forbid me to fight while pregnant. My mom would faint, my dad would explode, and my brother would just laugh himself silly at the idea of his goofy pregnant sister defending justice."  
  
Raye giggled. "You're right. And you'll know when the time is right."  
  
Serena smiled again. "Six o'clock. Shields house. The family thinks we're just having a big get-together for old times sake. They don't suspect a thing. And Sammy is going to bring Mika along. I think she suspects, but she wouldn't tell for the world."  
  
Raye laughed. "No one would, to see Sammy's face when he found out that he was going to be an uncle at 18!"  
  
Serena laughed, walking backwards to her car. "Well, I gotta go do the flight of the bumblebee so you're in charge of making sure all the girls and their guys remember! Thanks, Raye! See you tonight!"  
  
Tonight  
  
Grinning ear to ear, Darien stood and tapped on his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. He grinned because he knew the formal gesture wouldn't do a bit of good, and of course, looked to Amara for help. He sat back down, linking hands with Serena, who was grinning just as uncontrollably as he was. He placed a hand on her belly and no one could see the tender gesture under the table.  
  
Amara grinned back, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and a sharp whistle pierced the air. Everyone was silent and Mina let out a shriek before blushing in embarrassment and hiding her face in Andrew's shirt. Serena just laughed.  
  
"The Prin-" Amara caught herself, then grinned. "HEY! Serena and Darien got something to say! So let's all be QUIET!" She sank back into her seat, mischievously. Serena got the giggles. Darien looked to her to see if she would like to be the one to make the announcement. She nodded, containing herself. They stood together.  
  
"Ano...minna?" she stuttered, trying to keep from laughing. "Mom, Dad? In five months you're going to be grandparents and Sammy is going to be an uncle."  
  
She and Darien both burst into laughter at the threesome. Mika just giggled at Sammy's side. Irene Tsukino was clapping her hands excitedly, occasionally scrubbing at tears of joy. Ken Tsukino's jaw was in his lap. And Sammy just stared, confused; the news didn't sink in at all. Darien felt warm in the presense of his in-laws, who had quickly become very close to him, like the family he'd never had.  
  
Then, Irene quit celebrating. Her whole expression changed to playful suspicion. She stood and crept at the couple, wagging her finger. "Hold on a minute, Serena. Exactly how many months did you say?"  
  
Serena was well, incapable of answering. The woman sank slowly to her knees, then lowered herself to the floor, face down, still laughing. Darien chuckled at her, then answered his mother-in-law, "That would be five, Irene."  
  
"Five?" She wagged her finger at her son-in-law. "And why, pray tell, did you wait four months to give us this news?"  
  
Darien laughed. "Because we wanted to see the look on your face! Look! Those two still have it!"  
  
It was true. Mr. Tsukino's jaw had fallen to the floor and Sammy still had a confused look on his face. Endeared and annoyed at her boyfriend's slow- acting intelligence, Mika whispered it in his ear. Sammy's jaw joined his father's on the floor for a moment, then he burst out laughing.  
  
"You mean, Meatball Head is going to swell up like a balloon?! SWEET!"  
  
Serena climbed to her feet slowly, winked at Mika, then turned back to her brother. "I hope you don't say that to Mika when she's carrying your child." Sammy paled, and clamped his hands over his mouth and Mika playfully glared him down, then whacked him over the head. He changed his tactics, and walked up to the couple, bowing over and over.  
  
"My SINCEREST congratulations, brother and sister, for this WONDERFUL news. How WONDERFUL for me to be an UNCLE." He suavely kissed his sister's hand, then pumped Darien's hand in a enthusiastic handshake. They both laughed at his attempt to smooth over his mistake and impress his girlfriend (soon to be fiancé, but only Serena and Darien knew that).  
  
"That's what I thought!" Serena choked out, still giggling.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
The Senshi and the guys were in hysterics at the scene unfolding before them, but at Mr. Tsukino's outburst, they silenced.  
  
Ken approached slowly, like a lion on the prowl. He glared Darien down, but everyone was shocked that Darien was laughing at the man who was like his own father.  
  
"YOU SICK MAN! YOU KNOCKED UP MY BABY GIRL!" Ken screamed. Darien and Serena died laughing while the rest of the room stared in confusion. Ken Tsukino on the warpath was a force to reckoned with and Serena and Darien laughed in his face.  
  
"Well, sir, I am married to her," Darien provided, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ken grinned and hugged his daughter, then slapped his son-in- law on the back. "Then, its ok. This is great! I'm gonna be a grandpa! WOW, that makes me feel old!"  
  
The whole room erupted in laughter and the party resumed. All the guys came up to Darien and either slapped him on the back, shook his hand, or elbowed him repeatedly, casting significant glances at Serena. He laughed, and shoved them playfully around. Serena was hounded by every female in the room, every last one of them shrieking, "OOH! OOH! Let me feel!"  
  
The pair caught each other's eyes for a moment, laughed, then faded into the ecstatic madness, in complete and total bliss.  
  
Darien jerked awake with a start. He adjusted so he could see the clock a foot away from his eyes. 3:27 AM. He groaned. Darien rolled over to kiss Serena's forehead and found her peacefully sleeping with a knife pressed to her chest. Darien's eyes widened with shock and rage and followed the arm holding the knife with his eyes, finding a hideous youma standing beside a sleeping Serena. He locked eyes with the youma, sitting up very, very slowly so Serena didn't wake up.  
  
The youma smiled sickly, then jerked its head to the door, raising the knife slightly as it did so. Darien tried to contain his rage, but nodded and left the bed, raising his hands and walking slowly to the door. He noticed Serena's communicator on the floor where it was thrown last night (.) and conveniently but very inconspicuously stepped on it, pressing the silent all-call. Then, he left the room, followed impatiently by the youma who now pointed the knife at Darien's back.  
  
Darien resisted the strong urge to transform. Serena would feel him transform and then come running. Then she would do something stupid and get hurt. He trusted the other Senshi to get to him in time. However, Serena noticed the lack of his presence very quickly simply because there was an empty cold spot next to her in the bed now.  
  
She snapped open her eyes. Darien was gone and her communicator was flashing. She leapt from the bed and landed nimbly beside it and whispered into it, "What's going on? Darien's gone!"  
  
Lita's voice came over the speaker, soft as well. "We were hoping you could tell us. We just got an all-call."  
  
Serena's head snapped up as she felt Darien's emotions suddenly fly to her. Anger. Lots of it. Darien was really, really mad.  
  
"Darien must be in trouble!" she hissed, rising.  
  
"Serena!" Lita yelled this time. "Don't do anything-"  
  
Serena tossed the communicator over her shoulder and took off.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
Serena ran silently and gracefully through their house, reaching out with her sense for her Prince. His anger radiated strong enough for her to locate him in the backyard. She saw a youma trying to urge him into a portal with a jagged dagger. Darien was furious, she knew, and fought back fiercely. She wondered why he didn't transform but didn't hold onto the thought for very long.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
Darien sighed in frustration as he felt Serena transform. He transformed automatically, and immediately regained the upper hand in the battle with the youma. He waited on Sailor Moon to arrive to his rescue but she never did. He felt a sudden burst of surprise and annoyance from her. A moment later, he sensed her release an attack.  
  
"Kuso! Another youma!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask returned his full attention to the thing stopping him from helping her out. He let loose a barrage of roses, piercing the thing all over. He got ticked with it, and brought his hands together in front of him and blasted the creature with golden energy from the Golden Crystal within him. It disappeared, and Darien took off in the direction where he could feel the Silver Crystal's active energy.  
  
Suddenly, he could hear his wife talking in his head. He laughed as he ran. Man, THIS is NOT annoying at ALL. Youmas attacking at all hours of the night, figuring out where we live, waking up alone to a cold bed to find out my husband is fighting without me... not to mention being robbed of much-needed sleep. You are one dead youma.  
  
Tuxedo Mask rounded their house to the front yard as he felt Serena release another powerful attack. He saw her flying around on her angelic wings, nothing less than taunting this youma with her attacks. She sent a hundred tiny blasts at it from her staff, forcing it to dance around in their yard. Tuxedo Mask had to laugh; nowadays if Sailor Moon didn't just destroy a monster straight out, she had beef with it and needed to satisfy herself. He rolled his eyes, launching a barrage of roses at the monster to announce his presence.  
  
Sailor Moon shot him a grin before making the youma dance again. Then, suddenly, she felt another evil presence behind her. Immediately stopping her playing around, Sailor Moon dove to the ground, sensing an energy blast directed at her, and rolled. She rose and blasted at the nearest youma fiercely in one fluid motion. There was one gone, and another flying at the couple. Tuxedo Mask let loose another barrage of roses and Sailor Moon enthused them with a white beam of energy, destroying the next youma, but another appeared behind them and blasted the two in two different directions. Sailor Moon attempted to land on her feet, but something went wrong. She felt a dull, masked pain in her left leg. She staggered for a moment, then the pain disappeared. She whirled in a circle, seeing that they were slowly being surrounded by youma. "Shimatta!" she cried, blasting the nearest one.  
  
Tuxedo Mask scrambled over to her, swinging his cane as he ran. "Are you okay?" he asked, breathing heavily and launching roses at once.  
  
"Yes. This is trouble, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
She blasted another three into oblivion but she was becoming weaker. The dull ache in her leg reappeared, providing just enough discomfort for her to stumble several times. Tuxedo Mask was just wondering what was keeping the Senshi when they announced their presence.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
Eight more youma vanished in flashes of lights. Encouraged by her friends' arrival and the mere pair of youma left, she turned and blasted them, her white beam of energy enthused by Tuxedo Mask's golden energy. They vanished and immediately Sailor Moon vanished. A moment later, the others did too as she drew them into the teleport. She also found Greg, Chad, Andrew, and Ken and the cats and teleported them too. They all reappeared in the secret control room under the arcade. Sailor Moon sank into a nearby chair, her head falling into her hands. Tuxedo Mask hurried to her side.  
  
"What is it, Serena?"  
  
She looked up, tired and annoyed. "How did the figure out our identities?"  
  
Mercury's fingers were already dancing over her keypad, Greg leaning over her shoulder. "I just don't know Serena! Neither you or Darien have done anything to reveal it." She started the mumble to herself and her fiancé and they worked together on the mystery.  
  
"Unless... they already knew our identities and just needed to find our house..."  
  
Darien was the only one who heard Serena's soft brooding. He looked at her sharply, but was immediately distracted as she detransformed. Her face paled and she fell from her chair, clutching at her left leg. Darien leapt to the ground beside her. "What is it, Serena?!" he cried.  
  
"I think I hurt my leg in the battle," she choked out as the crowd began to surround her. Mercury forgot about the mystery she was working on and quickly scanned her leader.  
  
"Jammed ankle joint with a nasty twist, Serena. How did you manage that?" Amy knelt next to her friend.  
  
"Landed on it wrong!" Serena gasped. She sucked in a big breath and bravely sat back up. "But why didn't I feel it when I was morphed?!"  
  
Luna answered her. "The power prevented it because it would have distracted you in your fighting. It masked the pain for you."  
  
Serena actually laughed. "That's just great. Well, does it make it worse when you detransform?"  
  
Luna actually nodded. "Kind of. You have no physical wound in your Sailor form. It just reappears when you drop the transformation."  
  
"Swell."  
  
"Here, let me." Hotaru approached, and touched Serena's left ankle. "I can't heal it totally, but let's just see what happens."  
  
A purple aura hovered around the ankle. Serena smiled as the pain faded to a discomfort. When Hotaru was done, Serena hugged her.  
  
"Cool. Now you just have a very slight sprain and weak muscles in the area. Good job, Hotaru." Amy snapped away her computer and finally detransformed.  
  
Darien had remained silent through all this. He pulled Artemis aside when he was sure his wife was ok. She was discussing where she and Darien would go now that their identity was known.  
  
"Artemis."  
  
The white cat lithely leapt the arm of Darien's chair. "Yeah?"  
  
Darien remembered he and Artemis had been close on the moon, before Artemis had been a cat. They'd talked often about everything. "Think about Luna, Artemis. If she was pregnant with Diana would you want her running around fighting, I don't know, Dobermans and getting hurt and in danger all the time?"  
  
Artemis thought about it, rather distastefully, for a moment. "Definitely not. I'd make her stay in the house until the child was born."  
  
Darien smiled. "Now you have a small idea of what I feel like. But since we can't do that Serena and expect the Earth to remain at peace, we have to find out who this enemy is. And soon. So we can get rid of them."  
  
Artemis nodded succinctly. "Right. I'll get Amy and Greg and get right on it."  
  
Darien glanced back at his wife. She was silent again, brooding again. Brooding for Serena meant that she sat hunched forward, her chin resting on a fist, the other hand twirling a strand of hair. Her eyes would be closed, her eyebrows, knit together. It was not a familiar expression on his wife's face.  
  
She had suspicions she wasn't mentioning. And they bothered her.  
  
"And I'll talk to Serena. Look at her, Artemis!" Artemis glanced over quickly. He nodded again.  
  
"She's preoccupied by her own suspicions, but doesn't mention them because she's either confused or disturbed or both."  
  
Darien nodded back, standing. "I'll find out. You know how Serena's intuition is nowadays."  
  
Artemis grinned a cat grin. "Right!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
What IS Serena brooding about! Find out in Episode 6 when she talks it over with Darien, after the Senshi throw her a huge baby shower. Also, the royal pair go into hiding. Find out what good it does in Episode 6! Stay tuned!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	6. Episode 6

Hello, all! Well, I'm iced in at my house, so guess what I'm going to busy myself with? Fanfiction, whoo! There're icicles everywhere, even hanging off our flag. And our palm tree is frozen over. That's an interesting sight. It's kind of strange but pretty. Well, anyway, I'm in a writing mood. I might just kick out several episodes for you today! Maybe even get some work done on the promised sequel to In Happy Hiding. I better got to work! Ja!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
The Unexpected: Episode 6  
  
"Serena."  
  
Darien's soft murmur floated through the din of the Senshi's arguing in the next room. They were having a heated altercation about where to keep the Prince and Princess. For two months, the pair had floated around through the Inners's houses. First, of course, they fled to the temple, but there was a battle there weeks after they arrived. Then, it was to Amy's apartment (and Greg had moved into an apartment on the same floor) but weeks later they were found there as well. Next they fled to Lita's house, but predictably, they'd been attacked there as well.  
  
For now they were hiding out in the Control Room because Serena was sick and tired of being a danger to her friends. The couple refused any more offers from the Senshi to bunk with them and settled for sleeping bags on the floor of the Control Room beneath the Crown Arcade. Andrew and Mina kept a close watch on them there.  
  
Darien tried again. "Serena."  
  
Serena let the strand of hair she was twirling slowly unwind itself and fall back into place. She sat back up, relaxing her muscles, and forced a smile. She stroked her large six-months-along abdomen absently while she answered him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Darien took a moment to study his wife. She was six months pregnant and they were working hard to keep the enemy from finding that out. All the fighting was taking its toll on her as transforming while with child was a great strain after the fact. Her eyes had the beginnings of black circles forming and her hands trembled slightly when they weren't busied. Her ankle was healing nicely but she still limped slightly when she walked because her feet swelled in addition to the injury. Yet, she almost always was smiling because she loved being pregnant. Plus, she didn't want the others to know what was bothering her, which was what Darien was trying to find out. Things had settled down this past week, so now Darien had time to sit down and talk with his exhausted wife.  
  
Darien got up from his chair to join her on the couch. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace, leaning back on his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, hands settling on her belly.  
  
"I know you have suspicions about this enemy, Serena. And it seems to bother you. What are you brooding about all the time, darling?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath, then began to speak.  
  
*******  
  
"They should be safe here, at least for a while," Lita interjected. "I mean, no enemy has discovered the Control Room for years."  
  
"Sure, but who's to say this one won't?" Michelle answered calmly back. "They've already identified Serena and Darien, plus Raye and Chad, Amy and Greg, and Lita and Ken. Yet, even after discovering Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, they haven't attempted to attack them again. They're after the Prince and Princess, obviously. We've seen this in past battles. So who's to say they won't discover Mina's identity as Sailor Venus, trace her to Andrew and him to arcade, and discover our very pregnant princess and her prince?"  
  
Luna nodded. "Neptune's right, it is possible." She turned to Artemis. "Have you discovered any helpful information?"  
  
Artemis sat on Amy's shoulder. He spoke. "No. Whatever enemy this is, they're energy signature is very effectively cloaked."  
  
"Yes," Amy continued. "I was unable to find it and lock on it even with the Mercury computer and my visor." Greg nodded his affirmative. He didn't bother mentioning his visions since they'd been too vague to decipher.  
  
"Well all of this is just swell!" Raye exploded. Chad laid a hand on her arm; she ignored it. "You'd think we- the most powerful warriors on this earth- would be able to do more to help our Princess." She jerked her head at the closed door that stood between the Senshi and the royal couple. "Can't you see how this exhausts Serena? She feels like a burden, she's injured, she's getting no sleep, and she's pregnant on top of all of this! We have to find a safe place for these two before Serena get sick and has to be hospitalized or put on bed rest or something!"  
  
It was a strange thing to ponder but very possible. Serena and Darien hadn't been to a baby doctor. It was too risky. Darien and Amy had acted as her doctors with input from Trista who was also medically trained.  
  
Amara lifted a finger and Luna nodded at her. The Senshi of Uranus was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching silently. She broke her silence; her piercing eyes held contact with each individual in the room before she spoke.  
  
"Maybe I'm the only one who's noticed, but Serena seems to be brooding often over something. Perhaps our princess has her own suspicions to offer but is choosing not to offer them." Amara moved to an empty chair. She leaned forward, resting her chin on a fist and pretended to twist a long strand of hair, knitted together her eyebrows over closed eyes like Serena did. Amara held this pose for a moment, then stood up, crossing her arms again.  
  
"How often is our princess troubled enough to brood like this? And am I the only one that's noticed it?"  
  
There was a moment of silence. Mina broke it.  
  
"I noticed. She only told me she was thinking about the baby." Mina laughed to herself. "I didn't believe her because when she's really thinking about the baby, she practically glows."  
  
"At least we know that this child, Rini or another child, is safe," Hotaru put in. "That's one trouble off our shoulders."  
  
Everyone cast a glance at Trista when Hotaru said "or another child" but the Time Keeper kept her face carefully neutral as she steered the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Darien is trying to get wind of Serena's suspicions, but we still don't have a solution as to where to hide them." Trista's face darkened. "If the enemy finds out Serena is pregnant..." she trailed off ominously.  
  
"Well, we won't let them!" Raye assured her, pumping a fist for emphasis. "There's gotta be somewhere safe for them."  
  
"There is."  
  
They whirled. Darien stood in the doorway. They peered past him to see Serena asleep on the couch. He shut the door quietly, then faced them again.  
  
"Serena thinks we've faced this enemy before. Actually, only some of us faced them. She thinks this enemy already knows our identities and the identities of the Inners, because they discovered them before we destroyed them. But, whoever it is-Serena said she wasn't entirely sure which enemy it is- doesn't know the identities of the Outer Senshi because they never met you in the past when we fought them."  
  
"That means we're talking Beryl and her gang, Alan and Ann, or the Black Moon," Raye put it quickly.  
  
Trista immediately spoke for the Outer Senshi. "I suggest that all of us relocate to our house. We have plenty of bedrooms; we could accommodate everyone. Although, I'm assuming Ken, Andrew, and Greg will be bunking on couches?"  
  
Amy, Lita, and Mina all blushed at the implication. This didn't bother their respective fiancés; they simply nodded and voiced their appreciation for the lodging. The three of them were men of honor; they didn't plan on "consecrating" their relationships until marriage.  
  
"Are you sure, Trista?" Amy asked. "Surely it's a huge inconvenience for you and the others."  
  
This time Amara answered, fire flashing in her eyes. "I don't give a crap about convenience," she snarled, her voice dangerously low. "This is about keeping Serena safe. If we cared about convenience, she'd be dead."  
  
"Anyway!" Mina yelled, annoyed at the morbid statement. She motioned for the girls to gather round and shooed Darien off. In an instant, she broke the serious air in the room. "Let's get down to what best friends are supposed to do for their pregnant friends." She grinned, and lowered her voice to a hiss. "BABY SHOWER!" Andrew laughed at his fiancé, and went to check upon his business.  
  
Darien laughed, relieved as the tension in the room, formerly palpable, shattered to the cheer Serena would need. But as he turned to retreat from the room like the other guys, he felt Serena wake up with fear that drove him to his knees. An instant later, she transformed. Darien transformed automatically, throwing open the door.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the center of the room. Because of disguise magic, she looked normal; her belly was flat. She clutched at her head for a moment, then looked up with steel in her eyes. "Quickly!" she said to her worried husband. "There's an attack above us! They're searching for us!"  
  
Mina overheard. "Andrew!" she cried, transforming instantly and following a sprinting Sailor Moon. The warrior princess simply flew right through the ceiling like a ghost. Tuxedo Mask and the others followed suit quickly.  
  
Troops of youma were terrorizing patrons of Crown. Screams pierced the Senshi's ears. Andrew was nowhere to be seen. Sailor Moon took a look around, then took a step forward. "Here I am, youma! Here's what you want! Come and get me!" With that, she flew like lighting through the doors of the Crown, followed by every youma.  
  
Tuxedo Mask shook his head disapprovingly as he chased after her. "Hey!" Jupiter said, elbowing him as they ran. "At least they aren't bothering innocents anymore!"  
  
He smiled and continued to run. The Senshi attacked on their running feet.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
They found Sailor Moon holding off all the youma in an abandoned lot. She held her scepter with both hands, blasted it, then turned in a circle, destroying all but one. She saw it at the last minute, paled, then dropped her scepter. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask hurried to her side to see what had frightened her so bad.  
  
In the youma's arms was a very agitated, red-faced, highly ticked Andrew. Tuxedo Mask actually laughed at his best friend's expression. However, Serena was shaken because if she hadn't seen him, she would have killed him.  
  
"Let him go, creep!" she yelled at it.  
  
The youma growled back, "Sailor Venus."  
  
Mina glared daggers at it.  
  
"What say we make a deal? Would you trade your Princess for this man?"  
  
For a moment, Venus looked terrified. Then, she winked at Sailor Moon. "Well, maybe if she was PMS-ing or something." Serena laughed, shocked. "However, since that isn't the case, I'm afraid I don't like that idea. I'll think I'll keep both of them.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
  
Venus expertly lassoed Andrew with her chain and yanked him out of the youma's grasp. He landed sprawled at her feet. Venus just laughed at his disgruntled mumbling as he climbed to his feet.  
  
An enraged youma flew at a defenseless Sailor Moon, but stopped with a rose shot through the air, distracting it. In one fluid motion, Sailor Moon swept up her scepter and tossed it up in the air, caught it, turned, and blasted the youma into oblivion. She was still visibly shaken from nearly killing Andrew.  
  
Tuxedo Mask moved to pull her close and comfort her but he was distracted by a strong itch on his back. He reached up to scratch it, but it faded. He shrugged, and wrapped an arm around Sailor Moon's waist. She smiled back up at him. Then, she also looked puzzled and moved to scratch her back, then stopped. No one noticed. Sailor Moon reluctantly pulled away from her lover's arms to run to help Andrew up.  
  
"Are you ok?!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! I could have killed you!"  
  
Andrew only laughed. He squeezed her hand, saying, "At the time, I was hardly concerned about YOU killing me."  
  
Everyone laughed and they hid to detransform. Serena hung back in the shadows; Darien noticed and went to her side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Serena giggled, her large abdomen bouncing. "I forgot I had this!" She produced the Disguise Pen. Darien winked at her, pleased. Luna bounded up from nowhere.  
  
"What are you planning, Serena?"  
  
Serena answered her question with a question. "Can Darien use this too?" she asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Luna answered, puzzled. "Mina was able to use it and disguise herself as you."  
  
Serena shuddered visibly at the memory. "All right. Well, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Disguise Power!" She thought for a moment. "Make me not look pregnant!" she decided, with a giggle.  
  
And voila, the lights faded and there was Serena, her normal skinny self, or to Luna anyway. Darien saw right through the disguise magic. Their souls were bonded; he was able to see her truly.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Serena said, bubbly. They went.  
  
*****That night*****  
  
The Senshi minus Serena, Darien and the guys gathered in the living room. Amara glanced at a clock and groaned. It was four in the morning. She rolled her eyes at a bubbly Mina who sat at the center of their close circle.  
  
"Okay." Mina whispered, looking around. "Now that we're all here, we can get started." She rubbed her palms together.  
  
"We have a pregnant princess on our hands. This pregnant princess is of yet without a baby shower! And I believe it is up to the Sailor Senshi to rectify this problem."  
  
"Rectify?" Raye said dryly. "Do you even know what that means, Mina?"  
  
Mina grinned. "Yep. Looked it up."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
Mina stuck her tongue out before continuing. "Anyways! We need to buckle down and prepare for the best baby shower of the millennium!"  
  
Even Amara and Raye had smile and get into the planning as Mina babbled on. The girls huddling close, exchanging ideas for gifts and such and such, forgetting that it was four in the morning.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serena tossed in her sleep. Her back itched furiously for a moment, then it was gone. She dreamed fitfully, seeing nothing but silent images from her past. Two distinct, time-displaced voices were heard as she gazed at the battles replayed before her eyes. One female, one male murmured threats towards her friends and family and husband and herself. She moaned in her sleep, and buried her face into her pillow, trying to hide from the image of her friends hurting at the hands of the woman and the repulse of the man's touch. She shivered as the chill of evil caressed her body, then grabbed the spinal cord in the small of her back, making her back arch. She opened her mouth but was unable to scream.  
  
Darien rolled over, awakened by his wife's soft moaning. He looked worriedly at her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Serena sighed as familiar warmth surrounded her. She sighed into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Well, that's it for Episode 6! I'm still iced in for tomorrow, so that's another episode for you! See you there! Ja!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	7. Episode 7

Well! What is Serena brooding about? Did she tell Darien everything? Who is haunting her in her sleep? What's with the weird itching on her and Darien's backs? Go ahead and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not, so sue not.  
  
The Unexpected: Episode 7  
  


* * *

  
"Serena! Wake up, Meatball Head! It's after noon!"  
  
Raye shook Serena's shoulders gently, trying to rouse her. Serena rolled over as best she could with a 7 month belly, moaning. She pulled the covers over her head. Darien stood to the side, fully dressed, watching bemusedly.  
  
"Move aside, Raye. I got this." Lita stepped forward, grinning, brandishing a steaming apple pie sizzling with vanilla ice cream. She lifted the covers, allowing the fragrance to waft under the blanket. Serena opened one eye wide open, sucked a finger for a moment, then with a tortured moan, rolled back over slowly, hiding under the covers.  
  
Lita gasped, laughing hysterically. She jerked a thumb at Serena. "She MUST be tired." She then raised her voice to benefit Serena. "I guess I'll just take this sizzling apple pie a la mode and feed it to Luna and Artemis!" She left, tiptoeing away.  
  
Serena opened both her eyes for a moment, enraged at the idea of her guardian wolfing down her pie. Then, she decided sleep was better, and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Step back, ladies. Let an expert deal with this." Darien stepped forward and sat on the bed, stroking her belly.  
  
"Ser-eeeeee-naaaaa." he sang. "Oh, Ser-eeeee-naaaaa!"  
  
"Darien..." she purred, from under the covers, snuggling up against him. He chuckled, and stood up. "Well, girls, the guys and I are gone for the day. She's all yours!" Laughing, he ran from the room.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena shot straight up as best she could, considering her acquired girth. "DARIEN! WHAT?! Come back!" she glanced at the eight Senshi hovering around her. "Don't leave me with THEM!" she cried pitifully. All she heard was his bemused laugh, followed by several other male laughs. She sank back against the wall, hands on her stomach. Her eyes lit up. "Wait a minute! Where'd that pie go, now that I'm awake!"  
  
She leapt up, threw on clothes, and waddled full speed down the hall. "LUNA! You better not have eaten all that pie!" Lita's laughter was heard from downstairs.  
  
Mina held the communicator to her mouth. "All right, everyone. The subject has left her chambers and is active in the house. Proceed with the plan."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. She took her own communicator, pushed the button, and yelled, "We're all right here, Mina!"  
  
Mina blushed. "Oh, leave me alone. I was getting into it."  
  
The Senshi laughed, and moved through out the house, continuing the scheme it had taken them a month to plan.  
  


* * *

  
Darien laughed at the younger guys' questions. They'd taken him to Crown for lunch and were barraging him with questions! The latest, from Chad, was, "Is it only Serena that gets to like, not have the like, mood swings and like, cravings?"  
  
Darien answered, still chuckling, that the one thing Serena did have was cravings. He'd been fishing through the kitchen for everything from peanut butter ice cream to scrambled eggs to French onion dip. "However, Serena didn't have mood swings or morning sickness and only minor back pain, and that may simply be because she is the Princess of the Silver Millennium and the only person in the universe who controls the most powerful stone in existence."  
  
"Man, I hope not!" Chad groaned. "I hope it all applies to the other girls too!"  
  
Darien chuckled. It was a sunny day out. Birds were singing and children were playing outside. There hadn't been an attack in weeks and all of the Senshi were with his wife. There was nothing that made him suspect trouble.  
  
"So what are those girls planning to do to Serena?" Greg asked, amused.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause I'd be worried with all that estrogen in one place, Dare," Ken warned.  
  
Darien laughed again, leaning back in his chair, sipping his milkshake contentedly. "I promised the girls to beat it for the day. I didn't get any details."  
  
Andrew winked. "Well, I heard..."  
  


* * *

  
Serena rolled her eyes, trying to cross her legs in the waiting room leg, then realizing she couldn't do it, crossed her ankles. "So, ALL of you want to come watch me get an ultrasound?" she asked, incredulously, a smile dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Well, YEAH," Mina told her, as if that was a stupid question.  
  
"Ohh! It's moving again!" Serena squealed.  
  
Eight girls, even Amara, leapt from their chairs, shrieking, "LET ME FEEL!"  
  
"NO, ME NEXT!"  
  
"YOU FELT IT BEFORE!"  
  
"NO I HAVEN'T!"  
  
"OUTTA MY WAY!"  
  
Serena raised her hands, helplessly, thanking the cosmos that she wasn't claustrophobic. She glanced at Amy, who'd felt her belly, then returned to her typing.  
  
"Whatcha doin, Amy?" she wondered, ignoring the mob hovering around her stomach.  
  
Amy looked up, very seriously. "The enemy knows your identity, Serena. I'm making sure their not watching you, because then they'd know you're pregnant. And you can't use the disguise pen here in the hospital when you really do need an ultrasound. Plus, you want the ultrasound pictures to keep and I can't give you that. I'm trying to cloak your aura, if you get me."  
  
Serena bit her lip. "Actually, I knew you wouldn't approve, but I left the Silver Crystal with Darien and the guys. That's what they'd trace to me, and they'd discover the child. The guys volunteered to keep it with them to confuse the enemy. We figured if they found the guys with the Silver Crystal, they'd figure I was in disguise, but wouldn't think that I'd be disguised as a man, and leave the guys alone. So the guys have it. And even without powers, they can protect Darien if the enemy comes after him, at least until we get there. Plus, earlier, Darien used the Disguise Pen himself. He doesn't look different to us or the guys but Luna and Artemis say he's now short with long blond hair." They cracked up at that one. "Plus, Greg would know if there was danger and he said he didn't see any trouble." For the guys at least, Serena whispered to herself.  
  
Amy looked thoughtful, then glanced sharply up. "What if we're attacked!? You won't be able to transform!" she hissed.  
  
Serena winked, and reached into her pocket. She twirled the Disguise Pen, grinning, then returned it to her pocket.  
  
Amy stared for a moment, then grinned. "Well, that's actually a pretty good plan! I'm proud of you, Serena! Good thinking." She paused. "And thank you for the compliment."  
  
Serena looked puzzled. "Your...welcome?"  
  
Amy laughed. "You assume we can take care of an enemy without you."  
  
Serena waved this aside. "Of course! And Darien would sense the fight and come with the Crystal immediately, and I could transform if you desperately needed me. So let's just hope there's no attack today, at least until we're out of the hospital and I can disguise myself again."  
  
Amy laughed, returning to her work. "Hai, that makes sense!"  
  
Serena turned her attention back to everyone else. She noticed Lita was still attentively feeling her belly, waiting. She sighed. "I wanna have a baby!" she said dreamily.  
  
"Lita, pregnant?" Raye said doubtfully. "We'd all be electrocuted before she got to term!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Shields? Serena Shields?"  
  
Serena waved at the nurse, and began the long effort of standing up.  
  
"Oh, let me!" Lita said, exasperated, and grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her up, steadying her when she wobbled.  
  


* * *

  
"Is an ultrasound really that exciting?" Chad wondered, leaning back against the big oak tree behind him, staring at the sky through his hair. "I mean, they rub the thing on her belly, it takes a picture, what's the big deal?"  
  
Greg looked at him disbelievingly. "It's a very big deal to first time parents! You get to see pictures of your child-"  
  
"But it's ugly when its in there!" Chad protested.  
  
Grimacing, Greg continued. "-and you get to hear the heart beat of your child, see it moving, discover the gender, all that!" He eyed Darien curiously. "Don't you want to be there, Dare?"  
  
"Yeah, seems like a big deal," Ken put in, also curious.  
  
Darien chuckled, but Andrew answered for him.  
  
"Hey, this is the Prince of Earth here, you guys! I mean, next to Serenity, he's the most powerful entity for good in this universe!"  
  
Darien laughed. "Thanks, Drew!" He turned back to the younger guys. "Well, I don't really need a machine to hear the baby's heart beat or to feel her moving or see her moving-"  
  
"Hold up!" Chad interrupted. "SEE her? HER?"  
  
Darien whistled innocently, staring at the sky.  
  
"Man, that's rough having your wife being more powerful than you," Ken said mournfully, picking up the conversation again.  
  
Darien stared at him. He distinctly remembered the Senshi of Jupiter BEFORE she received her powers, twirling a youma over her head and hurling it across a room. Ken noticed this in his eyes, and laughed, thinking over what he'd just said.  
  
"Yeah, okay, so all our girls are more powerful than us mere humans too. Maaaaaaan!" Ken conceded with fake grumpiness. "That's good for the ol' self esteem, right there."  
  
"He's right, Dare." Andrew put in thoughtfully. "The girls are much more powerful than us, with the exception of you. I mean, there's hardly anything we can do to help them, much less protect them."  
  
Darien cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the girls would say to this. "Now, hold up a minute," he protested. "There's more to protection than throwing roses around!" he said with a grin. They chuckled. "The girls don't NEED you to come rescue them in a battle. Unfortunately, they got that covered. But I can tell you that being a Sailor Scout does things to them. For example, Serena, in her first big battle, watched her four best friends die before her eyes, then she forced to fight me because I was brainwashed. When she finally healed me, Beryl killed me before her eyes. I died in her arms. Then she was forced to fight Beryl alone. She won, but died alone after the fight before being reborn." Darien took a deep breath, maintaining his composure.  
  
"She still has nightmares. The other girls don't see things quite as bad, but they still see terrible things and are forced to do things they wouldn't choose to do otherwise. They need you guys for emotional support! And there are times when even I can't protect Serena, and I know how FRUSTRATING it is! But sometimes, even though I want to be the macho prince in shining armor, I just have to face the facts that Serena can usually take care of herself in battle; my job is to take care of her when she gets back. That's what we guys do for our girls with super-human powers."  
  
They grinned, still unsure, but still feeling a little better. "Well, I suppose we can do that," Greg said, grinning.  
  
"If you couldn't, the girls wouldn't have picked you guys." Darien said. "They're like my sisters. I know them. And you are all very lucky guys."  
  
They laughed at this, and began teasing Darien about being married to the most beautiful, most powerful, most amazing princess Serenity of the Moon. He laughed along, knowing full well they found their respective princess just as amazing if not more.  
  
He reached up to scratch his back, laughing as the guys began to tease Chad about his fiery princess, not sensing a shred of danger.  
  


* * *

  
"WELL?!?!?!"  
  
Serena backed off, hands raised, as the Senshi cornered her, glaring.  
  
The nurse had whispered something in Serena's ear and then, Serena's whole face had lit up. Then, seeing the crazed curiosity in her friends' eyes, she grinned devilishly.  
  
"Hm... wouldn't you like to know!"  
  
Raye glared Serena down. She turned to the others, jerking thumb at their leader. "I believe that nurse just showed Serena the gender of her child. So either Serena is overjoyed about having Rini or overjoyed about having more than one child, if this is not Rini."  
  
Serena just grinned. "What would Darien say if I took away his fatherly duty of coming out in scrubs to the waiting room and saying, 'It's a boy!' or 'It's a girl!'? He'd kill me. So you'll just have to wait with the rest of them. And don't help them out any with your computer, Amy. No cheating!"  
  
In mock outrage, the Senshi all leapt at the enlarged princess and tickled her until the nurse shooed them away, giggling herself. They launched a verbal barrage on the nurse, and still giggling, the young woman refused to break her patient's wishes. Resigned, the big group calmed enough to walk in a herd to the bathroom.  
  
Serena first made sure no one was in the bathroom with them before using the disguise pen. She simply disguised herself as Serena Shields before pregnancy. The older three of the Outer Senshi stepped back and allowed the Inners and Hotaru their fun. The five girls swarmed around Serena, giggling, jumping, whispering, and gossiping. Amara, Trista, and Michelle smiled at their comrades, but they were not fooled. The girlish energy and immaturity before them was a façade really. Amy Anderson was giggling, a careless hand hovering at her cheek. Still, this was the frighteningly genius and cunning Warrior of Ice. And Raye Hino was chastising Serena for this and teasing her about that, but she remained the easily angered, fierce Senshi of Fire. Lita Kino, hands clasped together on one side of her chin, daydreamed happily, but she was yet the universally feared and respected Soldier of Storm. Mina Aino, flashing mischievous smiles and winks and chasing after gossip, could in a moment become the epitome of grace under pressure and leadership, the Scout of Light.  
  
Perhaps most frightening were the three completely different and yet completely unified personas inside one Serena Tsukino. Right now, she was a giddy first-time mother, cheerful and innocent. In an instant, she could transform into a fearless warrior for peace and justice or a noble princess, filled with dignity and honor, and enough self-sacrificing love for entire universes. The fact that this woman could retain all three roles and amalgamate them into one being was incredible.  
  
When they reached the home of the Outers, Amara grinned and took her role of covering Serena's eyes. Serena yelped, but allowed herself to be led into the Outers' home. When her eyes were uncovered, she squealed with joy.  
  
Before her in the largest room in the house, were mounds of baby paraphernalia and wrapped gifts.  
  
"EEEEEEE!"  
  
Pleased, the Senshi decided that she liked it.  
  


* * *

  
Miffed, Ken looked at his watch. "What could those women POSSIBLY be doing all day?"  
  
Andrew laughed. "Shopping. Gossiping. Showering Serena with gifts." They groaned at his bad pun. "Who knows? Women can keep themselves occupied for any amount of time."  
  
Greg looked at the fading sun. "It's getting late."  
  
Darien's focus was on the moon, but he answered, smiling peacefully. "Serena is supposed to contact me when male presence is once again welcome in the house."  
  
Chad rolled his eyes and returned to humming the bars of a new song he was working on. That sounded exactly like something Raye would say.  
  
Suddenly, just for an instant, Darien's back itched furiously. Then, before any one could say or do anything, the youma was on him.  
  


* * *

  
Serena froze, wrapping paper dangling from her hands. She had only opened about half the gifts when the chill came.  
  
Lita noticed instantly and her eyes darkened. She stood. "What is it, Serena?"  
  
Serena remained still with indecision for another moment. Then, she shot up from the floor, and issued commands.  
  
"The guys are being attacked. Another youma is surely on its way here to catch us separated." She fought back a nauseating urge to run to Darien. "Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, you go find the guys and help them out." She knew the women wanted to help their respective paramours. "The Outers will wait here for the inevitable appearance of another youma." Instantly, the eight of them all transformed. Mercury shot a look at her princess on her way out the door.  
  
"What about you?!"  
  
Serena looked grim, gripping her disguise pen. She hated the cowardly idea of hiding, but for the safety of her child, she simply had to. "Good question."  
  
Before another word could be uttered, a youma burst through the large window in the entrance hall. Uranus cursed; that was an expensive window and their last safe hideout was blown. Then, as it appeared, she instinctively, turned to shield her princess, but found her gone. She glanced at Neptune, panicked, but azure eyes held reassurance.  
  
"She is safe, Uranus." She turned to the youma. "Deep Submerge!" She whirled again, and mouthed, "She used the pen to become invisible!"  
  
Uranus laughed as Saturn launched a "Silence Glaive Surprise!".  
  
"Well, I suppose that will do for now."  
  


* * *

  
Darien bucked the youma off of him and leapt up to a fighting stance. Moments later, he felt Serena's use of the disguise pen. She was most likely being attacked as well. He was torn. The guys, his comrades, though each was heavily trained in the martial arts, needed him as did his princess-he had her crystal. And should he transform? It should be okay, since he was disguised already. They would try to link Tuxedo Mask to the form his was in now and it would take a while.  
  
So, he transformed.  
  
The youma was humoring the other guys, and laying off energy attacks. And the guys were quite impressive in the martial arts. But it wouldn't hold for long. He let loose a barrage of roses, foolishly announcing his presence. The youma immediately recognized Tuxedo Mask, and flew at him, but Andrew body slammed him out of the way. The guys fought bravely and Tuxedo Mask launched rose after rose, but they were struggling.  
  
Then, a sound like heaven reached their ears.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
A yellow beam of light sparking with green electricity put the youma down for the count.  
  
"Come on, guys, Sailor Moon is busy, we can finish this guy off!" Mars yelled, casting a glance at her husband, then turning back to the youma. She and the girls had seen the "powerless" guys fighting the youma with hand combat. They were endeared by the effort and wanted to finish the youma off so they could all go purr up to the guys and make them feel macho.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The four full power attacks entwined with a massive cloud of roses destroyed the youma. There was a moment when the four couples went to each other for an embrace. Tuxedo Mask, feeling oddly out of place, remembered his princess-with no way to protect herself save the fierce Outer Scouts. Well, that was reassuring enough, but for Serena's ego and his own assurance, he took off sprinting to deliver the Crystal to her. The others followed after a much-needed romantic moment.  
  


* * *

  
Uranus threw the youma off of her and across the yard, furious and panting. "NEVER!" she cried again.  
  
"You cannot protect her forever!" the youma growled.  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Outraged, she slammed her fist into the ground, screaming, "World Shaking!"  
  
The youma dodged the attack only to meet Pluto. Pluto stood like Babe Ruth, holding her Staff like a bat, and swung it fiercely. The youma went flying. Uranus laughed at the comical attack.  
  
The youma stood and dusted itself off. Obviously, this one must have been the stronger of the two because the Inners radioed to say they were on their way back. And it was a heck of a lot more annoying.  
  
"Hah! I knew the Moon Princess was always a coward! Hiding behind your Senshi like usual, huh, Serenity? Are you a coward or just too weak to fight me!"  
  
Neptune choked back the rage at the insult to her princess and attacked. "Submarine Reflection!"  
  
Pluto could sense the anger radiating from the Moon Princess, invisible in the corner. "Not yet, Serenity! You can do nothing until Endymion gets here!" she hissed in her direction. She sensed Serenity bury her rage impatiently and silently. Then, Pluto attacked.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The youma screamed. It had just recovered from Neptune's attack and now Pluto was trying to erase it from existence. Slowly, its fibers of being were being eroded away. Suddenly, Pluto pulled her powers back, distracted by a shrill scream. She whirled to her almost daughter, Saturn, but found the girl searching for the origin of the sound as well. Dread nauseated her.  
  
Serena screamed again.  
  
The youma smirked hideously. "Yes, she's here, obviously. I embedded a tracking device into her skin. Now it is burning a hole into her flesh." He said it like a child on Christmas.  
  
Another scream.  
  
"STOP IT!" Saturn shrieked. He only smirked.  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"For a trade."  
  
The youma whirled to the source of this new voice. Tuxedo Mask stood alone. He turned so they could see through his mask, and winked. The Outers were puzzled, but remained silent.  
  
The youma didn't catch the wink but was puzzled as well. Serena continued to suck in sharp breaths to keep from screaming.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Stop hurting the Princess and you get the Prince. How does that sound?"  
  
Pluto almost smiled when she heard Serena's indignant gasp.  
  
No one moved as the youma approached the Prince. Then, just as there was an inch between the two, all heck broke loose.  
  
Namely, Sailor Moon.  
  
Tuxedo Mask grinned as he felt a feather from Sailor Moon's wings brush his cheek. She shot at the youma, knocking him to the ground with her staff. He panicked, and tried to make whatever tracking device burn again, but Sailor Moon clenched her teeth, bore the pain, and blasted the youma into oblivion.  
  
Before the celebrating could start and before Mercury could get to work on removing the "tracking device", Uranus and Moon locked eyes. Sailor Moon nodded grimly, and raised her staff, teleporting them.  
  
While in the void, Uranus called out to the Senshi, Darien, and the guys, "This is a Level 4 emergency! I repeat, this is a Level FOUR emergency!"  
  


* * *

  
Heh heh. Sorry to Nicole Patterson! I couldn't resist the cliffie! In the FBI Witness relocation program (I read a book about it by Dee Henderson. Good book.) Level Four is the highest level of security around a witness in protection. It means that the stalker or enemy knows where the witness is so the witness is forced into deep security and must relocate to a secure location and stay out of sight for a while. Just FYI.  
  
Beware in Episode 8! A double kidnapping and Serena sneaking out into public?! Very VERY BAD!  
  
Thanks for staying with me! And please review!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
PS: Gomen again about the cliffie! I just cannot resist! ^.^ Ep 8 should come in a week or two! 


	8. Episode 8

You guys, my computer is screwing up. It isn't letting my update my bio or my fics! So, even though I can't update, I'm still writing. That way when it's finally fixed, you guys will have a present for waiting so patiently. Hee hee! To help you guys get a feel for the length of this particular stores, 12 episodes and an epilogue are planned. And this here is episode 8! After this episode, the real action begins. We left off at the end of a battle and Uranus has just called a Level Four. Immediately, Sailor Moon teleported them all away.  
  
Episode 8: Separated  
  
Level Four.  
  
The words sent a biting chill up Darien's spine; he shuddered hard. He couldn't see his wife through the void of teleportation, but he sensed her resign. It radiated from her.  
  
He sensed fear. But, of course, it wasn't fear for herself. It was her fear for her unborn child that had led her to allow this.  
  
This was very, very bad.  
  
It is generally understood among the Senshi that the fierce Scout of Uranus was in charge of security and protection of the Princess and Prince. And it took only the worst situations to break her confidence. When this happened, she tripped Code Four, if she really felt true danger haunted the Princess.  
  
Uranus hadn't called Code 4 since the attack on the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Over a millennia ago.  
  
And that one failed.  
  
Darien vaguely wondered where his wife was taking them through the windy void of teleportation. They had to leave and relocate immediately. The Scouts' families would panic; no word could be left behind. He and his wife would most likely be separated and hidden in remote areas. Communications would be shot. The Senshi would be on full alert at all times.  
  
Darien was used to a constant Level 2 of security. They were all ready to stop what they were doing to fight at any moment. Level 1 only occurred if they lost their memories. Sometimes Level 3 was called. That meant a Senshi was on constant guard by the Prince and Princess. This didn't even touch the horrors of Level Four. Uranus never panicked. She sometimes lost her temper, but never her cool. Something terrible had happened. Never had the words "Code 4" spilled over her tight lips. Not in a thousand years.  
  
Suddenly, Darien could see again. He found himself in the bottom of a narrow icy canyon. He looked around and saw Neptune, Saturn, Mercury, and Mars shaking off the effects of teleportation.  
  
Neptune immediately took charge. "We have instructions to hide within the canyon wall until Uranus contacts us. We are to release as little power as possible and turn off all communicators. The Aqua Mirror and Mercury's computer will remain active, but the Silence Glaive, the Bow of Flames and the Harp of Ice must not be activated until dire need because the strong power signatures are easily traced."  
  
She looked around, locking eyes with each person one by one. When she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, Tuxedo Mask bowed his head slightly, allowing her to give him orders. She shook her head just as slightly, demonstrating her reluctance to command him. He merely smiled a smile of weariness, and followed her and the others into a hole in the canyon wall, quickly sealed up by Mercury's ice.  
  
***********  
  
When her vision cleared, Sailor Moon willingly folded into Pluto's arms, exhausted from the teleport.  
  
"Where did you send the others?" Pluto asked quietly, looking around as the memories took hold.  
  
It took a moment for the Princess to respond.  
  
She was fighting tears.  
  
When she composed herself, she answered softly. "They are safe, hidden in an icy canyon wall in Antarctica."  
  
"And the guys?" This was from a slightly dizzy Sailor Venus. Dizzy from teleportation, but more from memories flooding her.  
  
Serenity smiled. "I transported them, my family, and the rest of the Scouts' immediate family members to Elysion. They're in a deep sleep and will remember nothing of it when they awake, when the enemy is gone."  
  
"That's safe?" Jupiter wondered, relaxing a moment to imagine Ken's sleeping figure.  
  
"The safest."  
  
Uranus quit looking around and glanced sharply at Sailor Moon. "Then why aren't you there?"  
  
"Two reasons." The Senshi of the Moon's smile was a tired one, but tolerant. "One: I don't need to. I have you guys and my own powers to fight back with. I'm not helpless and eventually, I will be needed to defeat the enemy. I don't even like hiding in the first place. You guys could do it alone, but you most likely die in the effort. Two: Look around. this is a very safe place with many places to hide if need be. It's the last place anyone would expect. And here, my power is at its height. As long as my power is strong, my child is safe, and the longer I'm here, the stronger I will be. I am already recovering from the complicated teleport."  
  
"What about those tracking devices? Darien had one too, we believe." That was Neptune again.  
  
"I removed both before teleportation."  
  
They stood, and began to walk slowly, drinking in each detail. Soon, Venus began to cry. Jupiter's face was red with restrained tears and long repressed anger. Uranus was pale in her ancient fury. Pluto was deathly silent.  
  
"I don't want these memories..." Venus whispered.  
  
Serenity paused in her compassion, the only one at peace with their surroundings.  
  
"Of course you do." she murmured maternally. "Remember all the good times!"  
  
She used her powers, amplified by this place, to remind them of all the good times they spent here together, so, so long ago.  
  
Here, in the now-desecrated, now-deserted, Moon Kingdom.  
  
With something kin to a smile in her eyes, Uranus gently pushed Sailor Moon on. "Of course, Princess. So out of sight you go. Now."  
  
***********  
  
Three days passed very slowly in a hole in a freezing canyon wall. Of course, it didn't feel freezing. The fire of Mars was more than enough. It burned in the center of the bedroom-sized hole, warming even the ice to the touch. And the ice did not melt due to the subtle powers of Mercury. Mercury, when she had to take a break from staring at her computer, experimented with her icy powers, drawing shapes in the ice with snow from her fingertips. Saturn took it upon herself to guard the entrance to their hideout, Glaive at the ready. And Neptune, who shared the separation from her own lover, sought to comfort their Prince. Not with words, but with her constant presence.  
  
"I wonder where they went and where she sent the guys..." Mars muttered, playing with flames on her fingertips.  
  
"Any word at all, Neptune?" Tuxedo Mask wondered. The plan was for the Princess or Uranus to contact them via the Aqua Mirror when the rest of the plan was formed. Neptune shook her head.  
  
"Why do you think she sent you four specifically with me?" He asked them, curious.  
  
"I can answer that," Saturn answered from the doorway, back still turned. "She knew that she would have to be separated from you for safety, and she knew you would miss her. She also know that Uranus needed to stay with her, so she Neptune, who would share your pain and be able to comfort you. She sent Mars to keep us warm since she picked this spot, and she sent me because I can act as a constant guard and emergency healer."  
  
"What about me?" Mercury wondered. "Wouldn't she need me to help trace the enemy's activity or form a plan?"  
  
Saturn was silent for a moment. Her shoulders rose as she took a deep breath. "She can do a little tracing on her own and she has Pluto to help with the plan. Plus, you are keeping the ice from melting. The fact is that she was planning for the worst when she sent you, Amy. Yes, she would need you to do those things, but she sent you in case that she was captured so that you might be able to find her again."  
  
Left with these morbid thoughts and nothing but worry to aggravate them, the Scouts were silent.  
  
*****************  
  
As she had grown, Serenity had gained more and more of her memories by way of dreams and flashbacks. The Scouts retained very few memories, and many were only of the horrors of their last days. She led the antsy Senshi through the remains of the Moon Palace. They passed the Prayer Tower, which glowed for a moment when Serenity passed by. Venus and Jupiter passed the remains of their bedrooms, near Serenity's chambers. Sailor Moon still tried to feed them more memories of the good times to relax them, but progress was slow.  
  
She led them into the basement of the Palace, a small room with a camouflaged trap door as the only entrance.  
  
It was easy to forget that Sailor Moon was seven months pregnant, but when she struggled to go down the ladder, first facing it, then back to it, and struggled for a moment until giving up and using her wings to fly down, the Senshi remembered it with both a smile and a frown.  
  
****************  
  
A month passed in the ice with no word from the Princess. Darien remained their hope, because he could always sense her feelings and if she was in trouble. And he felt nothing of the sort. He did sense something strange from her; it was a kind of rejuvenation that he felt in Elysion. His eyes widened with realization, but he could say nothing for safety, not even to the Scouts. They weren't permitted to talk very often, with Neptune in charge of them. Darien spent most of his time worrying about his wife. The exhaustion would be unimaginable if she had to remain transformed for much longer. She was always tired when she powered down, depending on how long she'd remained transformed. Now, Serena would be in her eighth month of pregnancy. He longed to see her, but dared not ask Neptune to use her mirror for that. It could be traced. He sensed her feelings; most of them consisted of boredom, regret, reminiscence, and occasional mirth.  
  
Mars was restless. She was miffed that she hadn't been put with the Princess and that amused Darien. She glanced at him, aggravated. "You know, even if the Senshi powers take away the need for food, water, sleep, and going to the bathroom, a girl would still enjoy some chocolate or something!" she whispered.  
  
Darien only smiled in response. He closed his eyes and tried to see from his beloved's eyes. He saw blurred images from the past month, of the Moon Palace, the gardens, the balcony he always climbed to see her, the Prayer tower, the sword she'd driven through her heart all those years ago. Many were good memories, but some were not.  
  
At the moment, he sensed that she was thinking about her child and –hee- him. She was missing him.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed pain in her. Pain in her abdomen. He felt her sudden panic, and without thinking, he teleported, violating the single most important rule in a Code 4 situation. He heard that shadow of Neptune's shocked yell as he flew through the void.  
  
He reappeared at her side. The Scouts had gathered around her, fanning her and such. Her face was scrunched up and he made his way to her aggressively, ignoring the surprised gasps and outrage of Uranus.  
  
"Love?" he asked her, wiping her forehead.  
  
She was happy to see him, but worry instantly filled her face. "It isn't safe for you to be here!" She scolded softly, between breaths. "It's just some false pains. Don't worry! Quick, we should all relocate!"  
  
The words had no sooner left her lips than a figure kicked open the door trap door. It splintered and several youma and two cloaked figures entered. Before anyone could move, a harsh white sword's point lay at the neck of the Prince and the scythe blade of a violet staff was millimeters from the exposed neck of the Princess.  
  
Just as the other Senshi arrived, recognition dawned in the eyes of the Princess as their enemies teleported them instantly away. Along with recognition were two comrades never seen in the eyes of Princess Serenity.  
  
Hate.  
  
And fear.  
  
------------------  
  
See you next time! So who is it? The only likely partners in evil will be revealed next time! Sorry about being two weeks late!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	9. Episode 9

Hey gang! We're almost to the end of THE UNEXPECTED! It's coming soon! These next few chapters will be a wild ride, too! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them! Feed back is always welcome too! As soon as I'm done with this project, I will throw myself into the Sequel to IN HAPPY HIDING! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it! It will come!  
  
We left off just where the Prince and Princess were captured! But by who? And what will the Senshi do about it?  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
The Unexpected: Episode 9  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uranus swore loudly, slamming her fist into the wall. Cracks appeared. Venus immediately whirled to order Mercury to start searching, but the young woman's fingers were already flying over the small keyboard.  
  
Pluto, by far the eldest and wisest Senshi, immediately took charge. "We must relocate immediately!" She ordered. "Join hands and prepare to teleport. I will direct us in place of Sailor Moon."  
  
"Matte, Sailor Pluto."  
  
They turned slowly towards the small column of white light.  
  
****************  
  
When the void of teleportation faded, Sailor Moon found herself in a room she longed to forget. The elegant bed lay in the corner. There was no window, no door. The room was pleasingly decorated and would have been very inviting had Sailor Moon forgotten what had happened here years ago.  
  
She turned around slowly. She was alone. She reached out with her senses. Still alone. She looked over herself. She was glad to know that she was still transformed. Who knows what the enemy would do if they knew she was eight and a half months pregnant with the child of Endymion.  
  
Endymion. Darien! She reached for her link with him. She found he was unconscious. She also sensed that he was in the same time, but not on the same planet as she.  
  
The bed was the only piece of furniture, and there was no way under the heavens that Sailor Moon would willingly go near that thing. So, she settled herself on the floor, Indian style, and closed her eyes, meditating, slowly awakening the Silver Crystal and preparing it for the battle that was soon to come.  
  
*********************  
  
Tuxedo Mask was slowly called back to consciousness. The Golden Crystal inside him was slowly awakening and powering up.  
  
Why?  
  
He wasn't awakening it consciously.  
  
Serena. He reached for their link. She was in deep concentration, preparing the Silver Crystal for battle. He wondered where she was, but remembering the ominous white sword at his neck, he feared the worst.  
  
He found himself in a familiar room, in a familiar castle. With a sickening sensation in his gut, he realized he was in the Dark Kingdom. When he tried to move, he discovered chains on his wrists and ankles were shackled to the wall. "Swell."  
  
He leaned against the wall, and closes his eyes. The Golden Crystal forever acts in sync with the Silver Crystal, and its response to the Silver Crystal's activity was automatic. Darien adjusts his mask, then begins to help it along.  
  
****************  
  
Sailor Moon smiled as she sensed Tuxedo Mask powering up the Golden Crystal. Suddenly, she sensed that she was no longer alone.  
  
She opened her eyes to find Prince Diamond's third eye glowing in her face.  
  
Sailor Moon stood and flexed her wings rebelliously. "I warn you, Diamond, that I am much stronger now than when we last met. Your feeble mind games have no effect on me."  
  
It dissolved, and the light faded to reveal the White Prince gazing appreciatively at her. The black moon symbol was prominent on his forehead. He traced her stiff, unsmiling cheek. "That makes you all the more desirable, Serenity. All the more pleasant to break."  
  
Sailor Moon ignored his words, seething at his touch. But something was wrong. Diamond's pupils were fully dilated; blank and almost unseeing. He was obviously under someone else's control. She recalled that Diamond had not been evil when he'd "died." But perhaps this Diamond was from a different time? Only one way to find out.  
  
"I thought you were dead," She stated blandly.  
  
Diamond laughed his sick, perverted laugh. "Why, that would be all too convenient, ne? No, Princess. I was flirting with death, leaning on the open door, but I was rescued by an angel of a woman equally close to death. Together, we came back here to the Black Moon and slowly revived the remains of the Dark Crystal. And we fed off of it for years, regaining our strength. And it seems my rescuer desires to rekindle a long-lost fetish with your prince, my lady. I found that oh, so convenient. Sounds like providence, ne? She will keep him occupied until you have fully seen the light, and he will not be around to distract you."  
  
Sailor Moon paled visibly. "No... no, no, no!" she whispered. "No! It's just as I suspected all along!"  
  
Diamond looked sickly compassionate as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
******************  
  
The Scouts immediately hit one knee as soon as they saw who had spoken, not only for reverence, but to see her on eye level as well.  
  
"Queen Serenity!"  
  
The miniature hologram of the Queen shimmered. She smiled. "Be at peace, Senshi."  
  
"Queen." That was Uranus. It was not a question, simply a statement of suppressed panic and anger.  
  
Serenity nodded solemnly. "Yes, Uranus, I know. Peace! Where is your faith? Don't you know there is a specific reason my daughter chose to bring you here?"  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Venus spoke, finally, quietly, ashamed. "Queen Serenity... we don't know who took them or where they are."  
  
Another calm smile. "Providence, Venus. Providence brings you here. Here you will find what you need."  
  
She began to glow. The hologram faded into a small column of white light. It split, and changed to each Senshi's specific color, then shot towards them, dissolving into their chests. Each Senshi closed her eyes in the bliss of the power, each glowing for a moment, before the power became dormant and slept. They opened their eyes. The Queen was gone, but her voice echoed through the deserted Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Your enemies are he of misguided love and she of undying vengeance! Faith, Senshi! Faith in your future, and your Prince and your Princess!"  
  
Then, silence.  
  
Without a word, the Senshi again joined hands, and teleported.  
  
***************  
  
Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes. The Golden Crystal was completely revived within him. He sensed that the Silver Crystal was as well, but sensed agitation from his princess.  
  
Angrily, worriedly, he struggled uselessly against the chains that held him. They were chains of energy as well, preventing him from teleporting. Plus, he sensed she was too far away to teleport.  
  
Great. He sagged against the wall, thinking. He was frustrated when he could think of nothing to do but wait.  
  
*************  
  
The Senshi reappeared in Elysion. Helios waited, and bowed shortly before them. "Greetings, Sailor Senshi. You are safe here."  
  
Jupiter clenched her fists, grumbling, "We not the ones to keep safe." Her fists sparked with electricity. Mercury laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her.  
  
"Please, Senshi. Feel free to use all resources here for they are all available to you. Our computer database is over there, and there, Lady Mars, is the Sacred Fire of Earth. Here you can rejuvenate until a plan of action is formed." Helios bowed, using his hand to show them the way.  
  
"Thank you, Helios," Neptune said diplomatically as the Senshi dispersed. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter, both red from suppressed anger, stormed off to the sparring center of Elysion, where the Prince had trained long ago. Sailor Mars went to the Sacred Fire and Mercury to the computers. Venus walked around, checking on everyone and progress. Neptune took her mirror and went off to the side with Pluto and Saturn.  
  
Neptune activated her mirror, searching for an image of the Prince or Princess. She received only static. Her composure faltered for a moment when she looked up at Pluto and whimpered, "Pluto... they are beyond me!"  
  
Pluto was silent.  
  
Saturn was thinking quietly. "Pluto?" The taller woman did not respond. "Did you know this was coming? As Time Guardian, don't you know all that was, is, and will be?"  
  
Pluto let loose a soft sigh, and sagged, as if the answer deflated her. "No, little one. I did not know. As Time Guardian, it is my job to guard the gate. And I don't always watch Time flow while I stand guard. I do know all that was. The past is always made known to me, and every second of the present become the past in the second next. I know most that is. I make it my business to know. But the future? No one can know the future, because the future is not always certain. Anyone can change the future; anyone can make it better and anyone can make it worse. Therefore, it is best not to know the future. I wish I didn't know what I do. Because once you know the future, you spend your whole life worrying if you have changed it."  
  
Neptune looked deep into her comrade's eyes. There was a small taste of the infinite wisdom of Sailor Pluto, and the infinite stress and worry. That was why the Time Guardian was always so solemn.  
  
"Pluto... Sailor Moon knows parts of her future the way it should be. And she does not spend time brooding over it. How?"  
  
For the first time in a long while, Pluto smiled. "Princess Serenity is all that is good. She cannot know fear, at least not fear for herself. She cannot know anger, besides righteous anger. She cannot know hate in any form, despite all she has been through. Once, when she was younger, she asked me what her purpose was. Who am I to tell such things? But I told her, her purpose is simply, to be."  
  
Pluto's eyes hardened again. "And our purpose is to protect her, all that is good, from all that is evil."  
  
"Right."  
  
******************  
  
Sailor Moon gently pushed Diamond away. "Do not touch me."  
  
Diamond didn't look hurt in the least, just all the more enthused. "You will see the light Serenity! You will!" His other hand came from behind his back holding a damp cloth, and before Sailor Moon could deflect it, it was pressed against her mouth and nose. She foolishly gasped surprised, and a sickly sweet odor filly her nostrils and mouth.  
  
"You can't fight me, Serenity! Just sleep for a while, weaken, and then, see the light!"  
  
The energy she'd built up immediately drained from her. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her breathing slowed. She looked around dizzily, then, as her eyelids fluttered shut, and she fell into a deep, energy draining sleep, she whispered against the cloth, one word.  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
***********  
  
And he heard her.  
  
Serenity! he yelled with all his mind.  
  
No answer. He felt the Golden Crystal reaching towards its Silver counterpart. The Silver Crystal was asleep, and slowly being drained of power.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Suddenly, he heard the click of high heels against the stone floor.  
  
**********  
  
Mars jerked out of her meditation at the anguished cry from the fire.  
  
Serenity!  
  
Helios and the Senshi came running over.  
  
"What was that Mars?!"  
  
She did not answer. She was lost in a vision. A short picture showed the woman who'd haunted her dreams; the woman who'd murdered her before her princess's eyes; the woman who'd caused her prince and princess more misery than any other foe.  
  
Mars leapt to her feet, reached for her bow of flames, and fired a flaming arrow at the image as it disappeared. She whirled to face the others, rage like fire in her eyes.  
  
"It was Darien. Beryl has him."  
  
********************  
  
Well! That's it for this Episode! Kudos to everyone who guessed the enemies before they were revealed. Now what? What will Beryl do to Darien? What is Diamond planning by draining Sailor Moon's energy and making her sleep? How will the Scouts save them both? What will happen to Serena's unborn child! Find out next time!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	10. Episode 10

Konnichi wa again, minna! I just finished Episode 9, but I was so excited, I couldn't wait, so I'm starting on this one! It's getting exciting, ne? Maybe I'm a goober for getting excited over my own story, but I don't know what's going to happen any more than you do! Here it is!  
  
Episode 10  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Beryl." The word fell as a snarl from Tuxedo Mask's lips.  
  
She grinned a fanged grin. "Such hatred you hold for me, Endymion!" She stepped forward from the shadows, and twirled his hair with a long fingernail. "Well, soon you shall learn to appreciate me."  
  
If looks could kill, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom would be dead ten times over.  
  
"Where is Sailor Moon?!" Darien demanded, rattling the chains that held him.  
  
Beryl's eyes darkened at the name.  
  
"Ah, yes, the Moon Princess. My little puppet is having his way with her. But don't worry. She'll live plenty long enough for me to kill her."  
  
"Over my dead body," the Prince of Earth growled.  
  
Beryl only cackled. "That could be arranged, my Prince, but when I'm done with you, not only will you let me, you will be begging me to allow you to do it."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER   
  
"I HAVE IT!"  
  
In an instant, every Senshi dropped what they were doing, and dashed over to Mercury and Elysion's computers.  
  
"What is it, Amy?" Pluto asked.  
  
Mercury was twitching with excitement. "I figured out how to produce a portal to Darien. But it may be dangerous."  
  
Amara snorted. She was ignored.  
  
"We'll have to power up to full power, so we can leave at midnight."  
  
"Right."  
  
Amara cracked her knuckles, eagerly. "That long?" Again, she was ignored. She turned to Neptune. "I'm eager to get a crack at the woman who ruined EVERYTHING!" she growled.  
  
Neptune laid a hand on her life-mate's arm. "We can only imagine what Serena went through. And Darien has dreams just about murdering her with his bare hands, he's told me. She used him against his princess, love. The two of them have major scores to settle with her."  
  
"We still don't know where Serena is."  
  
Neptune sighed, closing her eyes, as if the statement pained her. "No. We do not."  
  
"We know she is alive, though," came a new voice. The pair turned to face Sailor Venus.  
  
"How do you know such a thing?" Uranus said doubtfully.  
  
Venus smiled sadly. "Everything is linked. The princess is connected to the prince. If she were dead, he would die. If the Prince died, Helios would die, Earth's sacred fire would go out, and Elysion would cease to exist. And I'm fairly sure I would be dead, too, if Serena was."  
  
Neptune cocked an eyebrow, curiously.  
  
"Can't you feel the Silver Crystal?"  
  
Uranus closed her eyes. "I can now. I think it's a perk to the power boost the Queen gave us."  
  
"Hold on to that feeling," Pluto said softly. "As long as its there, the Universe is safe."  
  
Later, Helios gathered everyone around. "Everything is prepared," he announced. "Now. Reach inside yourselves and find your Sailor Crystals. As soon as all eight are at full power, the portal we've set to the Dark Kingdom will open. Now. Begin."  
  
Each Senshi closed her their eyes and began to glow.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Darien found himself more annoyed with Beryl than afraid of her. He much more feared the captor of his princess. Because at this point, she would be halfway into her ninth month. If something happened, the doctor in Darien knew, she could go into labor at any time.  
  
That was only part of it. And not the worst part.  
  
Beryl had tried several times to brainwash him. His powers had grown so much, it didn't touch him at all. So, finally, her minions had roughed him up a bit, and after this, he'd be quite alone with his fears. However, he sensed Beryl's anger, due to the ferocity with which it radiated around her domain.  
  
The Silver Crystal was utterly, utterly silent. Unmoving. Still.  
  
Endymion, Prince of Earth's Golden Kingdom and the future King of the Crystal Millennium, was so frightened he was trembling.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A moment later, the Senshi materialized in front of him. Darien sagged with relief against his chains.  
  
"Thank Kami!" he cried. "Uranus! Get me out of here!"  
  
Uranus barked out a laugh. "He's fine, he's already giving orders!" She swung her Space Sword mightily and cracked the irons on his wrists and ankles with ease.  
  
"Silence!" Pluto demanded, unnerved by the close proximity to Beryl. "The Enemy is near."  
  
"How did you find me?" he whispered, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
Darien turned to Raye.  
  
The soldier of Mars did not smile. Her eyes were dull embers, glowing with dying flame.  
  
"You cried out to Serenity will all in your heart. I was reading the Sacred fires of Elysion. The fire is already connected to you and the power behind your passion was in your voice."  
  
Her eyes were unblinking, boring a hole into his head.  
  
"Your cry was deafening."  
  
Darien was solemn. "Yes. It has only grown."  
  
Raye nodded. "Fire burns around you, Endymion."  
  
Jupiter rolled her eyes. Raye had been acting weird since she found Darien.  
  
"Listen up!" Uranus ordered. "We're going back to Elysion. Then tonight, again, at midnight, we're going after her."  
  
----------------------------  
  
When Sailor Moon awoke, she took a deep breath and willed her eyes open. Her baby was very active, though it had very little room to move now.  
  
She noticed her belly had grown since she had blacked out.  
  
Kami... how much time had passed?  
  
Her heart chilled. She was with Diamond, and she could go into labor at any moment.  
  
Sailor Moon reached for Darien. She sensed lots of suppressed panic from him. And the primal force of his anger frightened her.  
  
Breathing required concentration.  
  
All strength had left her muscles. Blinking took a snail's eternity.  
  
Still, eyes glazed and drooping, Sailor Moon reached out to her love to comfort him.  
  
Peace, Endymion... she whispered with her heart.  
  
Then she was no longer alone.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Peace, Endymion...  
  
Tuxedo Mask jerked as he heard the voice, then, stilled completely and closed his eyes and relaxed as the soothing voice filled him and calmed him.  
  
He began to breathe normally, despite the anticipation he felt. They would leave at any minute. But he could breathe, and with breath in his throat and Serenity's voice in his heart... he was ok.  
  
----------------------  
  
The eye glowed insistently, desperately, but even in her groggy state, Serenity was not touched.  
  
"Diamond. Give it up," she whispered tiredly.  
  
This angered him. "I'll never give up! I always get what I want!"  
  
He lunged at her, ravaging her lips with her own. His probing hands ran up and down her body.  
  
Instead of fighting back, Serenity exploded into light.  
  
------------------------  
  
Just as they were circling up to teleport, thought not sure if it would take them to the right place, Tuxedo Mask gave an anguished cry of pain, and crumpled, bursting into golden light.  
  
Mercy was shocked, then pounced. "NOW! They're linked! Channel their power and follow the connection! They will come together if we teleport him now!"  
  
As they concentrated and began to glow, Uranus nodded at a bright, silvery white light in the distant night sky.  
  
Then, they disappeared.  
  
------------------------  
  
Diamond found himself entranced by the light as he back slowly away. Then, a voice came from it.  
  
"Diamond. You are an unhappy man. If you truly desire happiness from me, take my hand."  
  
A glowing mass extended to him. If he concentrated, he could see her beautiful outline, and the curved form of her hand. He saw the shadow of her scepter in her other hand.  
  
He took her hand, remembering the tears she cried for him, so long ago. A moment later, the tip of her staff very gently touched the top of his head, and all went white.  
  
"Diamond?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Let go of the lies Beryl has told you, and come to me. Remember who you once were."  
  
Warmth washed over the white prince. Immediately he began to cry.  
  
"Sh..." she soothed. "Now, go. You must flee from here; Beryl will kill you. I can take care of her."  
  
"Never again?" he whimpered.  
  
She understood his childish question. "You can return when it is safe. You will be welcome."  
  
With that, the White Prince, not bothering to disturb his tears, leaned forward and kissed her ever so gently on her cheek, with no more passion than her own brother. And then, he was gone.  
  
When Serenity returned to herself, she sensed three things.  
  
Her prince was here.  
  
Eight very antsy Senshi were bristling and crackling with energy.  
  
And the very nightmare of a woman who had plagued all her past, present, and future, was standing right in front of her, even as she struggled to keep her feet.  
  
And the woman, just as she had both times in the past before she murdered all of Serenity's hopes, dreams, and loved ones, was smiling like the lunatic she was.  
  
But unlike the other times, this time, Serenity was not afraid.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Well, there's Episode 10! Well, the real action is starting! Stay with me guys, we're almost done. And please review! And don't hate me for the cliffie! This one isn't too bad. I'll be back soon with the next installment! Let me know what you thought!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  



	11. Episode 11

Hey, everyone! THIS is the chapter you have all been waiting for! This is where it all happens! Everything boils down to this very moment. In fact, I'll even shut up and write, because I don't even know what will happen. This story hasn't followed any of the plans I set; it has a mind of its own, I tell ya! Anyway, let's see what happens!  
  
Episode 11  
  
------------------------------  
  
The baby inside her seemed to tremble in fear. However, Serenity was shaking in her anger. She felt no fear. Any fear she had felt was decimated by the age-old primal maternal instinct that was controlling her.  
  
However, she did feel a similar emotion as she slowly took a deliberate step backwards. One she was very unfamiliar with.  
  
Hatred.  
  
Beryl laughed. "Yes, Serenity! I can feel the hatred you hold for me! It burns in a black flame in your white heart! Yes, give into it! Let it control you! Attack me, child!"  
  
Sailor Moon ignored her for a moment as she quickly took in the situation. She became aware of the invisible barrier around herself, Beryl, and Tuxedo Mask by the way the Senshi's desperate attacks simply dissolved a certain distance away. She also saw the cage of energy around Tuxedo Mask. He was purely panicked, throwing himself at the bars of electricity, not noticing the pain.  
  
Peace, Endymion! You're of no help to me like that. Think of the child, and use that. Here. I'll show you.  
  
With that, Sailor Moon leapt into the air. The wings in her back flared, catching her weight, and she threw her scepter out in front of her, and it exploded into silver light. Beryl, who was not expecting this display of raw power, was hit in the shoulder with the beam. She staggered. Then, when she rose, she was grinning still.  
  
"I see your powers have grown, Serenity! I suppose that this time, unlike our last meetings, you will actually pose a challenge to me.  
  
Breathing hard from the energy output and still weak from Diamond's drug, Serenity floated. She glared. "As I recall, you were defeated in our last meeting."  
  
Beryl cackled. "As I recall, so were you."  
  
She waved her scythe blade effortlessly, bringing fire raining down upon the Soldier of the Moon.  
  
Though her body was unwieldy with near nine full months of child, Sailor Moon's muscles didn't seem to realize this. She somersaulted instinctively until her back was to the invisible barrier. When she found herself cornered, she simply disappeared.  
  
"KUSO!" Uranus swore loudly, slamming her already bruised fist again into the barrier. Her face was red with rage, and a vein in her forehead protruded just slightly. Her hair hid one of her furious eyes.  
  
"Mercury-" Pluto began.  
  
"WORKING ON IT," the blue-haired woman shot back tersely.  
  
"Why is she keeping the Prince locked up?" Saturn wondered calmly as she continued to slam her Silence Glaive at the wall.  
  
"Because he is the prize for the victor," Jupiter answered darkly. Venus shivered.  
  
"We need to get in there now," Mars murmured. She was ignored. Neptune eyed her curiously. Something was wrong with her. Normally fiery priestess Raye would be in Amara's current state of outrage.  
  
"Raye," she called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sailor Mars."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Neptune began to worry.  
  
"Rei. Soldier of Anger, Warrior of Passion, Wielder of the Martian flames, and Princess of Mars, awaken! Your princess and friend, Serenity, has need of you. AWAKEN!"  
  
Mars' eyes snapped open.  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched Sailor Moon let loose her raw power. He watched her nimbly dodge a storm of fire. He even watched as she simply disappeared to avoid an attack.  
  
By this time, the Prince of Earth was tired of watching.  
  
"Helios."  
  
Instantly, a hologram of the Pegasus appeared before him.  
  
"Helios...I need to get out of this cage."  
  
The winged horse seemed to smile. The power lies within you, my prince.  
  
Satisfied, Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes and began to glow.  
  
"Why do you continue to resist, Moon Child?" Beryl asked, laughing. The fight had come to a brief halt as both caught their breath. About a mile up in the air, both floated.  
  
Sailor Moon was silent for a moment.  
  
"Because I must."  
  
The dark queen thought the answer extremely comical and renewed her attack.  
  
"Enough of this!"  
  
The Senshi whirled to find the source of the voice. They found themselves beholding the long asleep Princess of Mars. She wore a red velvet, high collared gown with a print of violent flames. On her back was a fiery quiver of flaming arrows, and in her hand, her Bow of Flames. The Mars Crystal glowed in a red tiara that rested upon her raven hair. The woman glowed with a red power; the air around her pulsed with it.  
  
The millennium old entity swiftly yanked an arrow from her quiver and sighted it at her comrades.  
  
"My friends, time is up. Now. Become who you have always been and are meant to be."  
  
Each Senshi closed her eyes and burst into light.  
  
Sailor Moon was pouring energy into the Silver Crystal. Despite this, she was losing. The dark queen was not weakening. But Sailor Moon had begun this last fight in a highly weakened state.  
  
At this point, the solder of justice knew she was going to die. But when she remembered the continued safety of her child, she knew what she had to do.  
  
Beryl had been the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. She was the only thing that had prevented the happy union of Serenity and Endymion. Because of Beryl, the Silver and Golden Kingdoms had been turned against each other. The monster floating before Sailor Moon's very eyes had forced Tuxedo Mask to fight against Sailor Moon, just like their Kingdoms of long ago. Not since Beryl has this happened. And never again. And Beryl violently murdered her friends and comrades right before her eyes, Sailor Moon remembered, in this time and the last.  
  
Beryl was the bane of Serenity's existence.  
  
But no more.  
  
Sailor Moon's power began to shake with rage. Beryl only laughed.  
  
"No more!" Sailor Moon yelled. Never again will the universe be cursed the threat of this woman. "I have suffered you, Beryl! But my child will not! I don't care if I don't make it! As long as I take you with me!"  
  
Sailor Moon burst into silver light, cupping the Silver Crystal with her hands.  
  
'A cruel irony,' she thought. 'Again, both of use will be defeated. But before Kami! All the blood she has spilled shall be avenged! And Sailor Moon's last stand will be remembered!'  
  
With that, Sailor Moon was no longer.  
  
The Princesses of the Silver System listened calmly. All the crystals in their tiaras glistened in anticipation.  
  
"She means to end everything," Haruka stated. Her navy dress, with one jagged strap was to her above her knee on the right and brushed her ankle on the left. Her boots held her firmly to the ground, and her Space Sword hung loosely from a sash of rope.  
  
"Every end is a new beginning," Hotaru gently reminded her elders. Her purple gown was high cut due to her young age. She was barefoot, Silence Glaive at her side.  
  
Minako's gown was golden with lace around the neck and sleeves. The skirt flared slightly and hovered around her shin. Her high heels clicked as she shifted her weight, causing the Love-Me chain around her neck to sparkle. "But...the future?" she wondered.  
  
Setsuna's dress was mauve. It clung to her figure and her V- neck was elegant. She gripped the Time Staff with both hands. "The future is never certain," she said wisely, looking upwards. "Every action has its effect and every reaction changes it again. It is up to everyone to shape their own future."  
  
Nonplussed, Ami put in, "But how can we ever know what to do then?" She clutched her Harp to her chest, wrinkling the modest deep blue gown with sparkles like snowflakes. "How can we not live in uncertainty if every action and reaction changes the future?"  
  
"You can't always know," Michiru put in. Her aquamarine dress was mermaid style, true to her element. Her mirror was tucked into a sparkling blue sash, tied into a bow at her back. "You must live each day for its own beauty."  
  
"And today?" Makato's arms were crossed over her low cut emerald gown. Her gown was all jagged lines, like lightning. If one watched, it seemed to flash in storm. "What beauty can be found today?" Her Wreath of Thunder rested on top of her tiara. She motioned to the scene around them.  
  
"Simple," Rei answered her. "The beauty of each day is being alive to see it. And knowing that tomorrow will come."  
  
With this said, they merely walked through the barrier that had once hindered them, and they took their planetary Crystals, and they became.  
  
Tuxedo Mask felt it, even deep in his link with the Golden Crystal, when Sailor Moon was lost. He knew it was her last fight. The Soldier of the Moon would never battle again.  
  
He went to join the Senshi. They saw it in his eyes.  
  
--------------  
  
Ah, short, but what a great place to end! No! Not the whole story! We're not nearly done here. I'll be back in a few days with the rest! BTW, before I began this, I wrote out a summary of what would happen each chapter. And, know what? I might as well delete it. Cuz its nothing like the story! Hope you're enjoying the ride!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	12. Episode 12: The Final Awakening

Konnichi wa! Argh, everyone, I am so sorry about that last cliffy. That one might have been beyond even me, though you know how much I love cliffies. I just had to stop because the story was running away without me and I was getting all confused! I had to stop and rethink the story so I could figure out the ending. I had to cut it off. You understand, right?  
  
Thank you soo much for all of your wonderful reviews! I was just a giggling mess reading them. You have no idea how much I adore reviews. Even bad ones. I just love them.  
  
And, here it is! The grand finale!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
PS: If I could get to one hundred reviews on this... I would be sooo happy. And if anyone is waiting on that sequel to "In Happy Hiding"... that would make me go much faster! LOL! Please read the rest of my stuff too! Domo Arigatou!!!!!!!! Aishiteru, minna!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Episode 12  
  
Sailor Moon disappeared. Forever.  
  
In her place was the much more powerful Princess Serenity.  
  
Serenity was Serena's true self. Who she was, who she is, who she will always be. There was no disguise magic on Princess Serenity. Therefore, the Princess of the White Moon, winged and all, floated before her enemy, fully nine months pregnant.  
  
Beryl saw. Her eyes began to glow red. "How marvelous!" She roared, clapping her hands. "It will be my pleasure, Serenity, to destroy you and the child only I was meant to carry!"  
  
Serenity was repulsed, and visibly shuddered. But, when she felt her friends powers flare up within her, she regained composure.  
  
"Have you any last words, Beryl?" The princess asked calmly. The air around her shimmered with her raw power.  
  
"Hah! MY last words? What about yours, girl?"  
  
Serenity considered it. "I'm sorry."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes, and all of her energy poured out of the crystal in a huge beam of energy. Beryl screamed as she scrambled to deflect it with her own black beam. The two collided with a bang, but there was a stalemate.  
  
"Endymion...I need you." Serenity whispered.  
  
----------------  
  
Tuxedo Mask jerked as he heard the whisper. He glanced at the Senshi, now in their princess forms. They were deep in the trance of power, providing Serenity with all of their strength.  
  
He smiled. He had wanted a better view.  
  
With a golden flash, Tuxedo Mask was no more.  
  
---------------  
  
Prince Endymion appeared behind Serenity. He took her hands, working around her wings, cupped around the crystal, and gripped them tightly, supporting them. She smiled. As the Golden Crystal's golden power wrapped around the silver beam, they began to win.  
  
Endymion was worried. Serenity's hands were trembling uncontrollably in her weakness.  
  
Beryl was enraged at Endymion's presence. However, she forgot about it as she began to falter. She was using too much energy.  
  
"You will die too, Serenity! I will still conquer!" Beryl roared desperately.  
  
The Princess only smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, so will I."  
  
With that, the silver and gold beam, fused with rainbow energy of the scouts, crushed Beryl's last feeble attack. The beam went straight through her, its purity cleansing and burning away every last trace of the most evil woman to ever live.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Serenity and Endymion's feet gently touched the ground. At that moment, the two of them lost their transformation and the Princesses became Scouts again. Before anyone could say anything, Serena swooned to the ground like a rag doll. Darien scrambled to catch her.  
  
She felt it. Fluid rushed from her and down her legs.  
  
"Min...na..." she heaved, breathless. "The...ba...by... is...com..ing... right... now!"  
  
All the color drained from Darien's face. Serena would never survive childbirth like this. "Not now! You're not strong enough!" He brushed hair from her face, wincing at the cold, clammy feel.  
  
She managed a weak smile, through heavy eyelids. "No...choice...she...al...ways... was....im...pat...ient." She looked around. "Minna... to... day... was...Sail...or...Moon's...last...fight. And...Tuxe...do... Mask... too. Quick...ly. You... must... teleport... us... to the... hosp...i...tal."  
  
Tears ran down their faces, though they didn't understand what she meant. Mercury assumed she was delirious from her utter weakness.  
  
"Yes, Princess." She answered. They formed a circle around the two. And then, they were gone.  
  
They reappeared, still transformed, in the waiting room of Tokyo General. Sailor Mercury, glad for the familiar territory, took charge. The patients and families and the staff were speechless at the appearance of the Sailor Scouts in their waiting room.  
  
Mercury snagged a nurse by the collar. "Listen up! This woman is incredibly weak and she's just begun labor! And this is her husband! Take care of them!"  
  
The woman was petrified, but she yelled for the maternity unit, and they loaded the practically asleep Serena onto a stretcher. Darien sprinted along side the stretcher, gripping her hand and encouraging her. They disappeared down the hall.  
  
The Senshi looked around at the staring people. "Out of here, Mercury!" Jupiter hissed. They teleported away to an empty alley, detransformed, then headed back to the waiting room. They were shocked to find their families, the Tsukinos, and their boyfriends.  
  
"Wha?" Mina asked, mouth hanging.  
  
They group gathered together. Mrs. Tsukino took charge, and began to whisper.  
  
The Senshi found out that Serenity had awaked all of them, but instead of draining their memories, she'd given them all knowledge of the past and the present and a touch of the future.  
  
"We've been recuperating for the last few weeks in Elysion. Helios cleared up all our questions. Now we're just waiting like you for word from Serena and Darien."  
  
The large group huddled together in the corner as the hours began to pass.  
  
------  
  
Suddenly, they spotted Darien walking slowly, in a daze, down the hall. His feet dragged.  
  
"What happened, Darien?" Trista asked. She stood, and went to his side.  
  
Darien gave them a weak smile. "It's a girl. Our own little Rini." But something dark lingered in his eyes and voice.  
  
"What else, Endymion?" Trista prodded gently.  
  
He sighed long. "Her heart stopped. They sent me out."  
  
-------------------------  
  
An hour later, a nurse brought Rini out to Darien. They waited in the room that Serena would move to if-- when she woke up. He raised his eyebrows hopefully. She looked sad, and shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't look good, but she could still pull through if she's a fighter," the woman says. "We had no time for any kind of pain killer or C- section and she was already weak. That's why her heart gave out under so much stress. She's on respirator now, and unconscious. She tried to breathe on her own, but she wasn't strong enough. That's good and bad."  
  
Darien, though a doctor himself, wasn't thinking clearly, and asked, "How is that good?"  
  
The nurse smiled wearily. "Well, she tried to breathe, didn't she? She has the will. And we haven't had to restart her heart again." She smiled bigger. "Don't concentrate on it; think of your beautiful little one! Serenity Rose... what a beautiful name. She's just fine, too."  
  
With that, the nurse left them. Darien cradled Rini gently in his arms. He gazed into her beautiful eyes, open just slightly. "Welcome to the world, little one. Just as beautiful as your mother, I see..."  
  
He looked up at the hand on his shoulder. It was his father-in-law. "Don't worry, son." Darien felt himself warming at the word. "All of us know just how much of a fighter my daughter is. More than those doctors know." Ken still thought of Serena as his daughter, though the memories he received reminded him that, on the moon, he and Irene had been Princess Serenity's godparents, and that the Queen had chosen them to parent her child in her next life.  
  
Darien offered a small smile, and reluctantly gave his daughter to the hovering Senshi. They wouldn't get a chance to hold her once the nurse came back. However, one remained.  
  
"Darien... Prince Endymion... I must ask you a question and I must know the answer."  
  
Only the Princess of Uranus would speak so boldly to the Prince. Even Raye wasn't quite so brash. He didn't mind, and raised a tired eyebrow at her.  
  
"Ask."  
  
She took a deep breath, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. "What did she mean when she said it was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's last fight?"  
  
Darien's own blood chilled. He was not sure of the answer but he did have his suspicions. And if he was right, none of the Senshi could be told until it happened. "Exactly what she said," he answered blankly.  
  
Amara knew by the look on his face that he would say no more. And for the first time in a very long time, the Senshi of Uranus began to cry.  
  
-------------------  
  
Princess Serenity found herself on the moon again. She looked around, and found herself alone. She wandered around, taking in the sights. She flexed her wings and giggled, and flew slowly around the Kingdom, remembering everything from her past life. She flew to the balcony Endymion had climbed to be with her. And there, she met her mother.  
  
"I remember how he made you blush, Serenity. And you were so confident and care-free, no man could ever make you blush until Endymion."  
  
The Princess turned to look on her mother. "Mother...!" she sighed, falling into her open arms. Then she looked up.  
  
"Is my child alright?" The Princess wondered.  
  
The Queen smiled tolerantly. "Why, yes, my daughter. You are the one who is not okay."  
  
The Princess shrugged and winked. "So? Didn't think about it."  
  
"Of course you didn't." The Queen chuckled and took her daughter's hand. "I'm so proud of you, my daughter. You were so brave today. You defeated the enemy that I could not beat. For that, the entire universe is in your debt."  
  
Serenity frowned. "You were not defeated, Mother. You chose what would save your people. You died for us!"  
  
The Queen of a thousand years past smiled sadly. "As you have died for you child?"  
  
The Princess froze. "I'm...dead?"  
  
"In a sense." At her daughter's confused look, she continued. "The three personas that used to be you have passed away. Sailor Moon died in the last battle when she was not strong enough to win. You gave up that form when you could not win with it. And Serena Tsukino just died in childbirth."  
  
The Princess was still utterly baffled.  
  
"And you, Princess Serenity, are no longer needed. The time has finally come. Because you have shown the willingness to die for your friends and family and planet, I have assumed that you will have the same willingness to sacrifice for the Kingdom that will now be born. Not only this, but you have defeated the enemy that destroyed us long ago, as I could not. You are ready. From now on, you are Neo-Queen Serenity. This is who you are."  
  
----------------------  
  
Just after Serena was placed very gently in her hospital bed, she burst into silver light, and wings pushed from her back. A crown found its way to her hair, and a silver staff with a Crescent Moon came to her hand. A white dress formed on her, and its fell to the floor covering her petite feet. The girls and Darien were with her in the white void as this happened. She quickly balanced her staff, and opened her arms. Darien grinned, and began to run across the white plain to her. As he ran, the violet tuxedo of King Endymion formed around him, along with a golden crown. He ran gently, so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping child. He placed the child in her arms, then kissed his wife passionately. The Senshi looked on happily, not noticing as their clothes changed to their royal gowns. When the couple pulled apart, they approached.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled and hugged them each individually. As she hugged them, fairy-like wings of their respective signature color appeared on their backs.  
  
Rei spoke. "This is what you meant."  
  
The Queen grinned. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful? As we speak, the Earth and the Moon and all the other planets and all the people in our system are finally awakening."  
  
Haruka frowned. "But... Serena... Sailor Moon... the Princess?"  
  
Again, only a peaceful smile. "All of these are a part of me. I am Neo- Queen Serenity." She nuzzled her daughter with her nose.  
  
The King also grinned and added his two cents, arm protectively around his wife. "Yes. And while I am no longer Darien or Tuxedo Mask or Prince Endymion, these are also all a part of me. I am Neo-King Endymion."  
  
The Queen gave her husband a loving look. "Yes." She turned back to her friends, caressing her child. "You my friends have ceased to be Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista, though these are still part of you. You are now the respective Queens of your own planets and Ambassadors to the Crystal Court, and Sailor Senshi, as the Scouts are still needed. But I am not. You no longer need me in that fashion. Because Beryl is what ended the Silver Millennium, now that she is finally defeated, our Kingdoms can flourish again. My mother can finally stepped down."  
  
The whiteness faded, and they found themselves looking down at their System. It seemed to sparkle with the reborn joy of its people.  
  
The Queen laughed at her friends' confused faces. In her eyes, Endymion could see the mirth of Serena, the courage of Sailor Moon, and the passion of Princess Serenity all rolled into one.  
  
"Well... this is the unexpected, ne?" She asked, smiling, motioning to her child and the newly born Crystal Millennium.  
  
They all laughed. Together, they went to meet their future.  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------  
  
Wow. I can't believe it's finally done. I can't believe it. And yes, this is the unexpected... I did not plan for it to end this way, but I do like it! Let me know what you think! I loved the ride, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. If I can only get to 100, I'll be so happy! Hope you enjoyed the story! I sure did! Please, please review!  
  
See you in the Sequel to my other Epic, "In Happy Hiding"!  
  
Aishiteru,  
  
Moon Pie 


End file.
